Twilight Collision
by Yrrahjen
Summary: What would it be like if Bella wasn't this fragile human when Edward met her... or just when the Cullens already accepted that mythical creatures may not be so mythical after all, being one so themselves, something out of this world comes crashing down their lives... literally
1. Baseball

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and all of its characters.**

Edward POV

The weather was perfect for playing baseball and when I say perfect weather, I'm not talking about warm and sunny. Perfect weather is when you can see dark clouds forming in the sky, thunder rumbling from a distance and the occasional lightning that gives the field an eerie atmosphere.

Far away from the humans, this was my family's favorite spot for playing ball. Here, we can be ourselves, and strip away our human facade that we so carefully kept.

As much as we like blending in, it always felt good to be away from them and give in to our nature… our Vampire nature. Of course, our nature wasn't actually the norm of our kind. Normal vampires hunt humans and drink their blood but for our family, we hunt game and drink animal's blood and call ourselves vegetarians.

There was a time when I could not understand why we had to go against what we truly are. I had questioned Carlisle, my creator and my father by all accounts and purposes and even though I had always known the answer to that question, I never truly put it to heart. Huh, how ironic. I don't have a heart.

"I strongly believe that we still have our souls intact and if by not killing humans would mean having a soul that is not engulfed in darkness... even just one tiny speck of light left son... then I will do everything in my power to keep it that way"

Carlisle would say. His words did not bring me assurance. I didn't believe vampires had souls but I knew his intents were pure and out of respect, I had to learned to accept this way of life.

Seven vampires had bonded together because of our way of living. Carlisle with his mate Esme, we consider them our parents. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, they were my brothers and sisters. Our desire to not kill humans gave us the ability to live together as a family and made our bond stronger.

 _Edward, pay attention will you?_

Alice snapped me out of my little reverie and it was like the volume was turned up in my head and all of their voices can be heard all at once.

As if being inhumanly beautiful, strong and fast was not enough, I got thrown a little bit of extra: Mind reading. When Carlisle realized that I was answering his thoughts rather than his words after I was changed, he knew that I was special.

It was frustrating at first. It felt like a bunch of people shouting in your ear all at once but I learned to tune them out eventually but it was harder for my family.

To others, it didn't bother me because they weren't aware that someone was listening but my family knew, and they knew that their thoughts were no longer safe when they're with me.

I try to give them as much privacy as I can by trying not to pay attention but it's hard to do that when they're intentionally throwing their thoughts at you.

Alice raised her eyebrow at me. She was another vampire who had special abilities. If I can read minds, she can predict the future. Her visions always changes being dependent to how it was being made but once it has been decided, her visions solidify and that future is set.

In her vision, she was holding the bat while I was on the 3rd plate but she's showing me how I had hesitated for a split second and almost didn't make it to home plate… almost. We would win of course but Alice was being Alice.

I gave a slight nod indicating that I was focused on the game and analyzed the others on their mind.

Esme was standing a few feet outside the line as our referee. She was happily adoring the family and worried that we might start brawling on the field even though she knew that we could never be hurt. It was a 3 on 3 game which was not really typical for baseball. Me, Alice and Carlisle were on one team and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper on the other. Jasper who was skilled in battle tactics was calculating any possible moves when his mate hits the ball. Rosalie was cheering her mate Emmett and was thinking of ways to reward him if they win this game, in bed.

Uugghhh. I tuned out her ever so vulgar thoughts.

Emmett was on the other hand trying not to decide how to throw the ball. We knew how Alice's predictions work. How she can foresee requires a decision to be made but at the last instant, Emmett flexed his muscles and tried to gain momentum as he decided to throw the ball in an angle just like throwing a boomerang. Alice saw it coming and as the ball hit the steel bat, it created a large booming sound that amplified the sound of thunder that hit a tree somewhere nearby.

I was already halfway towards the home plate when our vampire ears heard a vacuum sound from a distance followed by a huge blast in the sky.

It stopped us in our tracks and we gazed up to where the blast came from. A hundred miles from our location, the sky was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. The blast was so strong that , vampire senses or not, the tremors would be felt from where we were standing

"Wow! That was something!" Emmett was saying. He was tense with excitement.

"Alice?" Carlisle queried to see if she can foresee anything that might cause harm to our family.

Her gaze turned blank for a few seconds "I can only see us moving towards the scene but I can't see anything else, yet."

I already knew that. I saw us running towards the blast instead of away from it which could have been the logical thing do. If anything else, we didn't want to be involved in anything that may expose the family for what we really were and going anywhere near some worldly catastrophe does not really help our cause.

Then I saw it, the reason why we went to that direction. Just as the smokes cleared from the sky, a lone object was falling fast and was enveloped in flames like a meteor falling from the sky but it wasn't a meteor. It wasn't even a thing. With our enhanced sight, we can see it clearly. It was a human.


	2. Sweet Blood

**DISCLAIMER: (copypaste) ow, I mean, I do not own any of the characters in Twilight. =**

Carlisle's instinct to save people kicked in and he was already running with all of us following behind. If there were other witnesses, we want to be there to control the situation. It would only take us a few seconds to get there.

"Do you think that was a plane that exploded?" Rosalie thought aloud.

Even though we were running a few feet apart, we can still hear each other clearly.

"Unlikely. The altitude is too low. Probably a helicopter" Jasper contemplated but still had doubts. No airplane or helicopter could explode like that. All we could think of was a small nuclear bomb being thrown in the sky judging from the strength of that blast. It was a good thing that this place was far away from civilization and it would take at least a few hours for anyone to arrive, just enough time for us to get away.

We arrived at the location but we were too late. In front of us was a huge crater caused by the impact of the fall at least 15 feet deep and all covered in smoke.

The smoke was still blocking the view but that didn't stop us from clearly seeing the figure lying in the center of the crater. The half side of her clothes was destroyed but she was wearing a black fitting bodysuit that was remarkably undamaged. Her fair skin was covered with dirt and her long black hair was in disarray with some of the strands covering her heart shaped face.

Before I could make any further assessment, the wind blew in my direction and her scent hit me like the force of the explosion that brought her here to this moment.

For all my eighty seven years as a vampire, no one came close to her scent. A hundred times sweeter than anything or anyone I've ever smelled, the monster inside me was growling in anticipation to quench that thirst and satisfy that burning in my throat. I could already see it. How easy a prey. It was just a matter of jumping to that pit, finding her throat and drinking all of her.

"Edward! No! Emmett! Grab him! Jazz, move away from here now!" Alice's words were in a rush but I wasn't paying any attention. My mouth was already filled with venom and I instantly coiled my body, getting ready for the kill.

Strong hands suddenly grabbed my arms and pinned it to my back.

 _What's this?! Are they trying to get to her as well? No! She's all mine! I have to get to her first!_

"Edward." Someone was calling me from my side. I tried to break free but the hold was too strong. I can feel other hands on my shoulders trying to keep me down.

 _C'mon bro! Snap out of it! Get a grip of yourself!_

Emmett was the strongest in the family and he was trying his best to keep me from moving. If we were ordinary humans, bones could have already been broken by the strength that we were exerting.

 _I needed to break away. I need to drink. I need her blood._

Someone blocked my view from my soon-to-be victim.

"Son…" The voice was strong and I growled in response.

I looked up and met Carlisle's golden eyes, those eyes that proved how we were different from our kind. How we chose to be different by not killing humans.

 _Edward. Please son, be strong. You can do this._

I saw myself from Carlisle's mind. The face that I saw was unrecognizable. It was the face of a monster and it snapped me back to my senses.

I looked around my family. Jasper was a few feet away from us. He was still new to the vegetarian lifestyle and I could see that he was struggling as well but Alice was there beside him keeping him in control.

Emmett still had my hands pinned. Rosalie and Esme were each holding my shoulder to keep me from moving.

I could still smell her delicious blood and my neck stiffened. I held my breath and cut off my senses since I didn't really need to breathe to stay alive. As irritating it was to be deprived of my senses, I had to do it if I want to keep the monster from coming out. I will not give in.

Carlisle saw the change in my expression and his face was filled with relief and understanding.

 _Do you need to go?_

I gave a slight nod.

"It's okay Emmet, Rose, Esme. Let him go."

The two women moved away immediately and Emmett, although hesitated, eventually let go but stayed rooted to the spot in case I would do anything stupid.

I stared once more at my father and there was no judgment on his face and on his mind. He looked even apologetic. He thought this would have never happened if he hadn't made the first move to come here.

"I'm sorry Edward but if you must go, we will not stop you. Do whatever you need to do. I know you can get through this. I believe in you."

But I couldn't even believe in myself anymore.

Instead of saying it out loud and try explaining my behavior to them, I turned and ran.

I needed to get away as far as I can. Not just to get away from the temptation but to get away from the shame that I'm feeling. I showed weakness in front of my family and not only that, I loathed myself for thinking about attacking my family just to get to her.


	3. Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. I am just a random fan who wants to create a new twist in their love story.**

I went straight home and grabbed my Volvo. It was a good thing that my car had a full tank because the lesser stops, the better. I could always run all the way but having the car kept me distracted from my own monstrous nature.

I was already unconsciously driving towards the direction to the Denali's in Alaska. They were considered extended family having developed a conscience and living the same way we do, drinking animals' blood instead of humans.

I cringed at the thought of blood. Her smell still lingered on my mind and it was enough for the monster to surface.

I was disgusted with myself. I knew I haven't always been the model for control having broken from the lifestyle and tasting human blood but after that, I was able to get back on track for my family. Now after almost a century, all my control, self-denial, my reserve, it all crumbled because of that human!

But Alas! That sweet smell... It was just so delicious and the burn in my throat intensified, wanting to be relieved. I could already imagine the satisfaction the moment her warm blood would enter into my system.

I automatically hit on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop.

I needed to hunt. If I could fill my body with animal blood, maybe it can drown the craving for that woman.

Who was I kidding? No amount of animal blood could ever make me forget that smell.

It feels like time stood still. It's been twenty-four hours since I had stopped to quench my thirst with whatever game I could find in the Olympic Peninsula before heading straight to Alaska. After overfeeding myself, it still felt lacking. Now that I know something sweeter is out there? Would I ever be satisfied with anything less?

I closed my eyes to erase the image of the unconscious woman in my head and the sweet smell that accompanied it.

I tried staying with the Denali's. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. They were welcoming but their questions were starting to bother me. I knew that I owe them an explanation for the unannounced visit, but I did not have it in me to tell them why. They stopped the questioning eventually, but I could still hear their minds. So, I decided to tell them that I was just passing by.

Tanya wanted me to stay. Ever since our families met, she had made me her personal mission being the only single vampire in our family. I did not look at her in that way and she knew that, but she still tries now and then. I never wanted to lead her on so that was another reason I left hurriedly.

I didn't want to go back yet so halfway towards town where I had left my car in a hotel, I stopped dead in my tracks and there I stood staring at the night skies. I didn't really realize that I was already buried waist deep in the snow. It didn't matter. I just stood there like a statue buried and forgotten by time.

I opened my eyes and saw her face.

Why me? I should have been stronger. I wanted to be stronger. Surely this was just some little trick that the universe conspired just for the sake of it. When I return, I would be in control and I would be strong enough for my family and for myself.

Yes. I could see myself returning now. It felt so easy.

And just like that, my body reanimated.

On cue, my phone rang from my pocket. I looked at the caller id and saw Carlisle's name. Alice probably told them about my decision to return.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward." I can hear the relief from his tone.

"Will you be able to return soon?"

"Did something come up?"

"Alice says you're returning and she saw the girl waking up in 5 hours. I was hoping you would be here to assess the situation."

I don't understand why they were still with the girl. I was assuming that they would be bringing her to the hospital by now. "Where is she?"

A slight pause. "Still Unconscious in one of our spare rooms. I can explain when you return. I'm not trying to test your control son, but we could really use your skills"

I don't know why but I felt there was a good reason why she was in our house. We all knew the implications if we were exposed to the humankind as vampires. Having the girl in the house complicates our existence and Carlisle knows that.

It wasn't about the girl herself that was dangerous to us. It was never the threat of humans that we were worried, but the threat of our kind, the Volturi. Composed of Aro, Cauis, and Marcus surrounded by their Volturi guards, they have policed our worlds for three thousand years to make sure that we do not commit the ultimate crime, exposure to the human world. Punishment for such crime is the ceasing of our existence in the hands of the Volturi themselves.

Suddenly I felt agitated and somehow afraid. Not just because her presence might be dangerous to our family, but I also don't know if I could keep the monster from resurfacing.

Nevertheless, I needed to go back. My ability to read minds was essential what with our family's constant contact with the human world. We needed to know whose thoughts were spot on to what we really are so we can decide if we needed to disappear or not.

"Edward?" Carlisle was waiting for my answer.

"I'll be there"

"Then we will be waiting for you"

The call ended, and I rushed to get home, but I wanted to be prepared. I knew it won't make much of a difference if I make one last hunt but I still had to try.

When I got out of the car, all my senses were on high alert. I couldn't understand the feeling of anticipation growing in my body. I wanted to see her again. I felt drawn to her just like a magnet. It's not just the blood but the mystery behind her.

Now that I thought about it, there was still the question of how she survived that blast or that fall. We all saw her and there was no mistake. We were already expecting to arrive at the scene with the body charred or crushed from the impact but there she was just unconscious with barely any scratch and smelling so delicious. I don't know what to make of it. I should call her lucky for surviving everything but then again, she could also be the unluckiest person in the world having to go through disaster after disaster. Getting blown up, being engulfed in flames while falling thousands of feet then crash landing in a place infested with vampires with one particularly desiring her blood.

It looks like I'm not the only one being taunted by the Universe.

When I opened the door, I wasn't expecting anything less. The house was filled with her scent that the only thing that kept me from barging into the room upstairs and drinking her blood was that tiny ounce of self-control that I was painstakingly maintaining.

"Good you're here." Alice and the others we're all standing together near the staircase waiting for me to join them

"It's time"

 **If you like the story or want to share your opinion, please send me a feedback _ Would really love to hear from you guys.**


	4. Silence

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I wish I did but no… O_O**

We were all crowded inside one of our previously vacant room that was now instantly transformed into a hospital-like ward probably because of this situation.

Carlisle was standing near the edge of the bed and he stood in an angle where he would be able to keep an eye on her but still be able to see my expression once he tries to communicate with me. Rosalie, Alice and Esme were standing at the far corner of the room with Jasper and Emmett standing beside me at the entrance.

The burn was excruciating but I had to bear it. I held my breath from time to time to keep the scent from washing over me but when the feeling was too uncomfortable, I would inhale a lungful and it would start destroying my resolve all over again. That was the reason Jasper and Emmett was near me, to keep me from doing something that I would regret later.

"mmm..." She was starting to stir, and all our attention were now focused on her. Everyone was tense that even Jasper, who has the ability of controlling the emotion of everyone around him, was having a hard time trying to keep everyone calm.

Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds until it focused straight up to the ceiling and then her eyebrows furrowed, and I was suddenly fascinated by the expression on her face, the thirst momentarily taking a backseat.

We were still as a statue that it took her a few seconds to realize that she had an audience. Her eyes travelled to her spectators one by one until her eyes met mine. Hers was the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I have ever seen. Those eyes were looking at me as if she was trying to look deeper into my every being.

We were both transfixed until I saw her eyes studying my features and her eyes grew wide as if a realization just hit her and we all saw the change in her expression, not to mention the rate of her heart beating faster.

 _Edward, how bad is it?_

Carlisle was unmoving, yet the tone of his mind was alarmed.

That was when I realized that the voices in my mind were missing one.

I concentrated hard trying to find her thoughts but there was nothing. I tried focusing on the thoughts of everyone around me trying to identify which voice was which.

All my family members were accounted for. Maybe I wasn't focused enough or maybe she was not thinking at all, but I could see the expression in her eyes, they were full of questions and yet I could not hear the thoughts behind it.

I can't believe it... I can't read her mind.

They were waiting for me to give them a signal if everything was all right, but I didn't know what to tell them. All I could do was slowly shake my head.

Hmmm. Another first with this girl.

 _Is there any danger son?_

I moved my head slightly sideways answering "no" to his question.

Looking at her innocent face, how can there be any danger coming from her? I just hope that I was right.

"Where am I?" Her first words.

I thought that after hearing her, it would help me pinpoint her thoughts, but I was still greeted with disappointment.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. " Carlisle gestured to all of us in the room. He was using his doctor's tone that usually provides reassurance to his patients.

"You're in our home and we found you in the woods unconscious"

She was looking at my father now, clearly not hiding the surprise from her face. Surely, she could sense the higher bell-like tone of Carlisle's voice and realize that there's something different about us.

 _Is she trying to make assumptions about us? Is she close to the truth?_

Jasper thought. I could only move my head sideways but not to answer the question but really because I didn't know.

She didn't speak for a few seconds and it worried me. Usually humans have already made their impression about us after they got a better look at our beautiful features or hear our musical voices but since I didn't have an inkling on what she's thinking, there's no way for me to really know the extent of the danger for exposure.

"Do you remember anything that happened to you or how you got here?"

"I... I'm not sure"

She stared down at her hands and I wanted so much to lift her chin up with my fingers, so I could see her lovely eyes. My body tensed at the thought of touching her.

"Can you try to remember?"

Carlisle urged kindly, but I saw her face distort trying to think hard. If only I knew what she was thinking, I wouldn't be feeling this frustrated!

"Aaaggghhh!"

A shot of pain crossed her features and her body suddenly buckled while clutching her head. It took all my self-control to keep myself from darting to her side, but Carlisle was already there.

"Are you hurt?" He was touching the back of her head looking for any bumps or concussions.

"Yes..." she finally said after a few seconds. "I was trying to remember what happened but... I... I... can't"

"We'll, you hit your head pretty hard" Emmett finally spoke. He seems to be the only one who relaxed.

Everyone except the girl glared at him. He sat down on the floor cross-legged and leaned his back on the wall.

"We thought you were dead" Emmett continued.

"Oh, how did I get here?" she asked confused.

"You fell" Was all Carlisle said. She understood the girl's situation and giving her too many details might not be good for her health especially when it means telling her that she fell thousands of feet from the sky while being engulfed in flames. That might not be a good idea.

"Is there anything else that you remember then? At least anything not related to what may have happened to you?" Carlisle tried to change the topic and that got me curious.

She tried concentrating again and I saw her wince in pain before giving up. There was a hint of fear in her eyes as she curled her body and hugged her knees.

"Bella" She whispered. We heard her clearly regardless.

"Is that your name?" My father asked, and she nodded without bothering to question why we were able to hear her say her name.

"Is that the only thing you remember?"

She hugged herself tightly and all she could do was nod in confusion.


	5. Exposure

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters of this ever-so-awesome book.**

Bella.

Her name lingered in my mind. The girl that threatened to awaken the monster inside me finally had a name.

 _Ugh. This is just great. A girl with no memories. Like we haven't heard of that before!_

My thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie's irritating mind. She was standing behind Esme and was adoring her painted fingernails like any normal female human would do. I couldn't help but glare at her.

Esme was looking at her with sympathy.

 _Poor child._

Alice was not paying attention. She was searching the future for any possible danger because of our situation. I followed her visions for a few seconds until I could see that there's nothing definite that's showing.

The situation just got even more unusual. I already felt exasperated knowing that any second, I could lose myself to my desire to drink her blood and it was already proving to be a drawback not being able to read her thoughts , now it was topped off with her lost memories.

I was already contemplating a way to find out more about her but since she couldn't remember anything, there's really nothing to contemplate about anymore.

Thinking about her blood made me cringe. It was painful, and I wanted to erase those thoughts.

I was too focused in trying to keep myself from losing control that I didn't realize that at the same moment I inhaled, Bella exhaled deeply filling the room with her beautiful scent.

It caught me off guard and the monster finally saw the opportunity to break free.

A hiss escaped my mouth and before I knew it, my body had already sprung forward to attack the girl, only to be blocked by Carlisle.

Emmett and Jasper was already there grabbing each of my arms while Carlisle's strong hands were in my shoulder and he was trying to grab my attention. I was too focused on wanting her.

It was almost like the scene when we first saw her but this time, she was awake, and she saw everything. Our movements would be too fast for the human eyes but with the proximity and from where we were previously positioned, the difference was too obvious to ignore.

I looked over to Carlisle's shoulder only to meet her surprised eyes. I saw myself again, this time in her eyes. That brought me back to the present.

If I didn't know what she was thinking, her expression made up for it and it was clear as day. She knew we were different. I can see the shock and the realization reflected in her eyes as she never took it off me.

"You're not human".

That wasn't a question. I tried to read anything else from her face, but she was calm. I didn't even hear any fear from her words.

 _Hmmm… this rather complicates things. I might need to take care of this for all our sake._

I was surprised by where Jasper's thoughts were heading, and I suddenly faced him.

"No" I gritted my teeth. Jasper was confused by my fierce expression. I was surprised.

 _Why not? we can't risk it. you guys don't have to be involved. She can't remember anything, and no one knows she's here anyway._

"You are not going to do anything" I said fiercely. I can't believe I was defending her, the person that I longed to suck the life out of her body.

No. I could not let him "take care" of the situation. It was unfair for her. This wasn't her fault.

I was the monster. If I had not tried attacking her, she wouldn't have seen past the human charade. We could have let her leave once she was okay and no harm would be done.

I was not going to let my brother hurt her.

"Please..." Bella begged in a grave tone and it caught as off guard. I looked at her questioningly and she was apologetic but still not scared.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing your family any distress"

Her words were confusing to all of us. I don't understand. She knew we were different, but I don't see the panic or the screaming coming. With how I tried to attack her, she knew I intended to kill her and yet, she was apologizing for causing our family distress?!

"Why are you apologizing Bella? We should be the one to apologize for scaring you like that." It was Carlisle who voiced out, and it was her turn to look confused.

"Scared?"

"You said it yourself. We're not human. Do you have any idea what we are?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

She looked at all of us again before answering.

"It doesn't matter" Her words stunned us, and I saw Carlisle about to speak but she held her hand up to let her continue.

"You see, it doesn't matter to me what you are because anytime you could've gotten rid of me, but you didn't. The fact that I'm alive right now means more to me than knowing what you really are. I don't have to know if you don't want to tell me. You're not obligated. All that matters to me is that your family saved me and for that I am grateful and I don't want to be the reason for you fighting each other" She pointedly looked at me on the last part.

That was quite a long speech that she gave, and I was aghast! How could she not care about what we are?! Doesn't she have any sense of self-preservation? Or maybe because she doesn't really know what we are.

"You can't say that." I finally spoke to her directly and a sense of familiarity came to me. "You don't know the extent of danger you're in" I looked deeply into her eyes and tried to send her a message that we were dangerous. I was dangerous, and she shouldn't be anywhere near me, but it was disturbing that as much as I wanted to warn her, I also wanted her to trust us that we will not do anything to harm her.


	6. Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Twilight or any of its characters.**

"Oh shush Edward! No one's gonna harm her" Alice suddenly broke the tension as she bounced up from where she was sitting and we stood shocked when she sat on the bed beside her.

"Sorry Bella, my family especially my brother here is just being overdramatic. You're perfectly safe here. My name is Alice by the way" She held her hand out. I saw her look of surprise when she touched Alice's cold hard hands but she didn't seem to mind.

How could she say that Bella was safe here when I've already tried killing her, twice for that matter.

"She's not safe here" I tried to argue.

"If it's not safe then why bring me here in the first place?" Bella was the one to answer.

"We couldn't just leave you in the woods!" I almost shouted.

"I meant you could have brought me to a hospital or something but you brought me here"

I ran my hands thru my hair and sighed.

"Good question. I was wondering about that myself" I looked at Carlisle for an answer.

Carlisle was apologetic as he reasoned out "The circumstances that led us to you were quite unusual and I figured that because of that, you may have your own secret to keep. Now I guess we wouldn't be able to know what secret that is because of your lost memories."

Our secret was very important for us so I understood what Carlisle meant. It would be so hard if our secret would be exposed because of something that was uncontrollable like what happened to her.

"Oh don't worry Bella. You can stay here as long as you want" Alice cheerfully announced.

"What?!" Almost everyone in the room exclaimed.

I could feel the monster almost shouting in glee at the opportunity. So many opportunities…. I tried to tone down my mind and focus on the situation.

"Oh come on Edward. Give yourself some credit! You're stronger than you think. You're not going to do anything to harm Bella" The way Alice spoke of her name sounded like they were already best buddies. Then I saw it, the reason why Alice was so confident. I wasn't able to catch this vision earlier. Bella and me lying side by side in the middle of my favorite meadow while the sun casting rainbows in my glittering skin. Bella was looking at me without any fear but such wonder in her eyes and something else that I couldn't seem to grasp. Then the scene changed. Alice had her arms around her and Bella was laughing. She didn't seem to be bothered by Alice's closeness.

"See"

I stood openmouthed as this vision came playing in my head. The one image that stuck was the one of me and Bella. It was something that I never would have anticipated. I didn't know how it led to us being attached romantically or anything like that. Even if that might be true, how could she choose to be with someone like me? Someone who wants to suck the life out of her?

"C'mon guys! Not again with that silent stuff!" Emmett grumbled. He always hated it when Alice and I had our silent exchange.

"Alright, that's enough. Everybody get out. Bella needs to get some rest." Alice stood up and was gesturing for all of us to go outside.

"Wait! I...uhmm... I appreciate you all doing this for me but... I don't want to be a burden to all of you. I can find someplace to stay..." Bella finally spoke.

"And where do you think you'll be going? You don't have any money." Alice said a matter-of-factly.

"I can find a way..." she said uncertainly.

"We can't let you leave" Carlisle started to say.

"I won't tell anyone about you. Well, there's no one to tell anyway. I don't think I know anyone here" She defended. My father smiled.

"Bella, I can see that we can trust you. It's not that. You've been through an accident and your memories are lost. As a doctor I don't recommend you going on your own. That's why you're here in the first place. So I can keep an eye on your condition. Maybe if you can start remembering then you can decide if you would like to leave."

It was just like Carlisle to trust so easily and I couldn't see why not. Even I can sense the truth in her words, even if I can't read her mind.

There's just going to be a bit of a problem if she's going to stay here 24/7. Jasper is just new to the lifestyle and having her scent in the house might not be a good idea. Not to mention I'm very much drawn to her blood regardless of how long I've been with our diet.

"Carlisle, don't you think it's a bad idea to have the human and Edward in the same roof considering he's been trying to attack her every time she's near?" Jasper pointed out. I growled at him.

"It's true. It won't be long before he slips and try sucking the life out of her with her scent all over the house" Rosalie chimed in.

Bella's eyes widened.

"Oh, you're vampires" Wow, she easily got it right. The _sucking_ term probably gave us away. Way to go Rosalie.

"Yes we are but we drink only animal blood although my brother here seems to be drawn to your blood. But as I said, Edward will not hurt you. I don't think he can" Alice smiled knowingly.

"But I don't want it to be any more difficult to any of them or all of you for that matter." Bella was gesturing at me and Jasper and I was surprised to see that she took notice of Jasper's struggle as well. She was _very_ observant.

Alice now looked at her mate. She probably cares for Bella but Jasper always came first. I saw were her thoughts were leading and it might work.

"There's a small ruin just across the river from us. I'm sure Esme can work her magic on that place. Esme?"

Esmes eyes lit up.

"Of course. I can work on it right away!" She replied delightfully.

Bella was looking at Alice questioningly.

"Esme loves restoring houses so that won't be a problem. In the meantime, there's a spare room at the end of the hallway. We'll get you settled there and since we're going to _school_ during the day, Carlisle to the hospital and Esme working on that restoratin, you'll have the house all to yourself"

I saw Bella's blood rise up to her cheeks in a blush and the monster loved it. I gritted my teeth to keep from losing myself.

"That's just too much" Bella mumbled.

"Oh think none of it. You're our guest" Alice smiled.


	7. Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Twilight or any of its characters.**

It's been three days since Bella stayed in our house. I've been trying to avoid her as much as I can but it really didn't do anything to the burning in my throat what with her scent fixed inside the house.

It was quite fascinating to know that the day after we let her stay, she didn't leave her room until we have left for school. I only found out the reason when I asked Alice about it and I heard the conversation from her mind.

"Bella, why don't you come out? It's already morning"

"Nope, I'm okay. I'll be out when you guys are gone for school." Bella answered without opening the door.

"And that's because…?"

"I don't want all of you to be uncomfortable with me around. The less you see me in the house, the better"

"Hah! As if that's going to make a difference! We can smell you even from outside the house!" Alice laughed

"Still..."

"Fine. But you best be ready when we get back from school because you're coming with me"

The door burst open and Bella's face was inches from Alice's, clearly surprised. I cringed at the same time as Alice flinched in her memory at the smell of Bella's scent.

"Oh Sorry" she smiled apologetically. Alice had to compose herself.

"Ahm, where are we going?"

"Why shopping of course! You can't just stay in those pajamas all day!"

Bella looked down at her pajamas which she had been wearing the day before.

"What's wrong with the Pajamas?"

"Really?" Alice raised her eyebrow.

"But -" She silenced her with her fingers. "No Buts- I'll fetch you later after class" Alice closed the door and went her way.

"Crazy vampire" Bella muttered under her breath from her room and Alice laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She has a totally different reaction from what I was expecting but it was clear that they were already comfortable with each other.

"You're going hunting tonight Bro?" Emmett teased as he got in the back of my car between Jasper and Rosalie while Alice was beside me. We were on our way home from school

"You could never be too cautious with a human in the house" Jasper said.

"Right. Like it's already not taunting enough, why not put a sign at her back that says "drink me" "Rosalie smirked and I glared at her.

"Rose's just joking" Emmett laughed.

"Oh come on. Just think of it this way." Alice said. "The more that Bella is near, the more Edward will get used to her scent."

"Like being desensitized? Hmmm that could work" Jasper replied and I liked the thought.

As much as I would like to admit it, I wanted to be near her without endangering her life. It could have been triggered by Alice's vision of me and her together. Now, I was no longer just drawn by her blood but by also some deep emotion that was slowly being awakened inside of me.

When we arrived home, I left my car in the garage and went straight to hunting. It took me the whole afternoon and when I came back I noticed Bella's scent stronger across the river where Esme was doing some renovation.

My curiosity peaked and I made my way towards them and stopped silently a few feet from the site. Bella was sitting cross legged on top of a boulder that was intentionally placed there. She was facing what was now a house or more so like a cottage. What difference could three days make with a vampire doing the construction? Esme was enjoying what she was doing and it clearly showed from her work. From the pile of rubble that it was before, now stood a small cottage. The outside view was already completed and it looked like Esme was already working on the interior. Emmett and Jasper had been helping Esme after classes so it took even lesser time for the cottage to be built.

From where I was standing, I could see Bella's face fascinated by the work in front of her. With her, we didn't have to pretend to be human. I could see Esme inside moving in vampire speed while assembling the walls.

I went back to staring at Bella and a mixture of emotions flooded through me. There was the burning pain and I understood that it will always be there and I would have to get used to it. There's also this fear that I might slip up and hurt her. Then there's this fascination, for the mind that I couldn't read and for the face that shows so much emotions that it's as good as reading her mind. And lastly, that certain feeling that was growing inside me, something that I have never felt in all of my life.

I noticed her stiffen as if sensing someone was watching her and in instinct, she whirled her head to her side and caught me staring. Her eyes lit up at the sight of me and I felt an overwhelming gladness at her reaction.

I wanted to be closer to her. I inhaled deeply letting the smell of the woods mixed with Bella's wash over me.

 _hmmm... tolerable_

I was at her side in an instant and she didn't even flinch.

"It's lovely" She gestured to the house.

"I know" But I wasn't looking at the house. I didn't know why I said that but when she saw me staring, her cheeks turned scarlet. I didn't even mind the burning now.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Why? Do you want me to go away?" I tried hiding the bitterness in my tone.

"No!" Bella quickly answered then blushed. "I meant, with my blood and all, it must be hard for you..."

I sighed in relief. I stared hard at her eyes and smiled and I saw her expression going momentarily blank. I had to laugh. She was still worried about me instead of herself. How odd. "I think I'm getting the hang of it" It took a while before she was able to answer.

"Ahm, that's good" She tried going back to paying attention to the cottage but I can sense that she was already distracted.

I could have stared at her all day but I noticed the forest slowly giving way to darkness.

"Have you eaten?" I asked a little worried. I should check the kitchen if we still had human food stocked.

"Oh..I'm afraid not. What time is it?"

"It's already past seven"

"Wow I totally forgot about the time"

"How long have you been here?"

"The whole day? I went to find Esme to ask if there were some food stocked somewhere but I got sidetracked here" She explained sheepishly. I grunted.

"Mom, I'm taking Bella to dinner"


	8. Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own Twilight and any of it's characters. My daughter's name is Bella though and it's because of this hehehe.**

* * *

I think I was just looking for a reason to be by Bella's side and I'm just making her human needs an excuse.

Esme appeared beside us and was feeling sorry.

"Oh Bella! How insensitive of me! I should have let you eat!"

"No, no, no... that's okay Esme. It's my fault. I forgot the time" Bella was reassuring a vampire. It was so out of place.

"Son, please look after Bella. I'm afraid we no longer have human food in the house."

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of it."

Esme held her hand. "I'd like to take care of it myself, but it's almost done" Esme's excitement over the house was clear in her voice. It's been a while since she did some restoration.

"I just need to get some furniture in there and you're all set for tonight when you get back" Esme was all smiles.

"Oh Esme, you don't have to place any furniture. This is already too much" She gestured at the small house. "And it's so beautiful" She added sincerely.

"Thank you dear and no, it's no big deal. The house won't be complete if there won't be any things inside. All right Edward, go get Bella something to eat" Esme was making sure Bella won't be able to protest and I greatly obliged.

"Let's go" I grabbed Bella's hands in the intent of dragging her someplace to eat and I felt a sudden spark flew from where our hands connected running towards my whole being and we looked at each other at the same time. It looked like she felt that too and before I could let myself think of anything, I dragged her back towards the house leaving Esme to continue her work.

 _I do hope they could get to know each other more... Bella is not afraid of us and Edward has been alone far too long. He deserves to be happy..._

I caught Esme's thoughts and I realized Alice had already told her of her vision.

I couldn't believe my mother was... hopeful.

I drove her to Port Angeles for dinner and that was the first time that we were alone together. When we arrived, there were only a few people, so we sat in one corner that was away from the rest of the crowd. We were silent after she had her order taken and until the food arrived and I smiled when I saw her heartily devouring her meal.

"Hungry?" I teased, and she looked up with her face turning my favorite shade of scarlet.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was that hungry" She finished her food in a matter of minutes.

"More?" I asked enjoying this moment and if I was being honest with myself, I was just trying to prolong the time we had alone. She nodded shyly, and I called for the waiter to get her more food and some chocolate Ice Cream for dessert. When the food arrived, she easily finished that off as well but when she started eating the ice cream, she slowed down and was looking at her food thoughtfully.

I bet she had a lot of questions right now. I braced myself for her scent then leaned towards her, our faces just inches away from each other.

"If there's something you want to know, just ask" I told her in my most endearing voice. When our eyes met, I was momentarily mesmerized by the depth of her gaze. I wanted so much to touch her face.

A clatter at the table nearest us broke the spell and Bella blinked twice.

"Stop doing that" She accused.

"Do what?"

"You know, trying to mesmerize people" She said shyly as she tried to focus on eating her dessert. Was I mesmerizing her? I thought it was the other way around. Interesting. I smiled.

"I apologize for "mesmerizing you" but as I was saying, whatever is on your mind right now, please don't be afraid to ask" I told her. She looked at me intently then sighed, filling the air with her beautiful scent. The burn in my throat reminded me that there was still a part of me that desired her blood and yet the desire to not harm her was stronger now than ever.

"Alright." She started. "I don't have my memories, but I do have a general knowledge about, you know, what you are" She continued in a low voice.

"And…"

"I'm Curious…" Here we go. All the common misconception about our nature made up by humans.

"Garlic?"

"Nope"

"Stake to the heart?"

"Even if a human can get that close, nope"

"Fire?"

"In a way. But you'll have to tear us into pieces for that to work" She shuddered.

"Ahmm, daylight?"

"No, but it has a different effect on us that's why we don't go outside when there's sunlight. I'll show you someday." Suddenly the image of us in the meadow that I saw on Alice's vision came to mind and I wanted so much for that to happen.

"Oh Okay" She smiled curiously.

"Are you trying to find a way to kill us?" I looked at her accusingly and she sat up straight.

"No Edward don't get me wrong, I was just curious" I didn't pay attention to her response as much as I paid attention to how she said my name.

"Besides, I think I already have an idea how everything works with you." It was my turn to be curious.

"Really, How so?"

"Let's see. You drink animals' blood instead of humans'. You don't eat human food. You're fast and strong. Some of you have abilities like You, Alice and Jasper. You don't sleep and… you can smell anyone from miles away. Did I get that right?"

"Impressive Bella." She was indeed very observant.

"There's something else I'm curious about" Her tone sounded nervous and I could see the blush on her cheeks again.

"Yes?"

"The others. Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie. They all share a very intimate bond with each other…. But you… Have you ever…?" She didn't want to complete the question, but I knew what it was all about.

"No. I haven't met the right vampire yet" I smiled and tried to make light of the question. I didn't know why I was feeling uncomfortable with the question.

"Oh, okay." My answer seemed to disappoint her because she looked crestfallen then I realized the mistake of my answer. She thought only another vampire was good enough for me. I don't know if I would be glad or not by her reaction. Does she not have an idea of the effect she has on me? No other vampire or anyone else for that matter has ever made me feel this way when I'm with her.

 _I would give anything just to be the right one for you Bella._

"Bella" I held my finger to her chin and raised her head, so I can look into her eyes.

"Let me rephrase that… I have existed for almost a hundred years, yet I have not met the right one for me…. Not until now." Bella's heart skipped a beat and if I had a heart, mine would have too.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi guys! Whew, I had to rewrite this chapter before posting it. Sorry for the delay.

Currently suffering from severe love trauma because of this chapter. Nyahahaha!

Enjoy reading everyone! And oh… thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciated it! I started this story years ago but eventually stopped after a few chapters but now, I have a reason to continue it.


	9. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: Characters of this story are not mine. Twilight is not mine. I do not own them but I love them!. ^^**

* * *

True Enough, when we got back from Dinner, Esme already had the cottage completed.

Some of the furniture that we kept in the attic were transferred to the cottage. There was a small mahogany table in the middle of the living room and two couches. The floor was covered with a brown carpet that complimented the color of the forest outside.

"It's getting late. I better let you sleep" I walked her through the door. Deep down, I didn't want to go.

"I'm not sleepy. How about you? Anything interesting to do tonight?"

I smiled. I liked how she's trying to make conversation, but I really wanted her to get some rest.

"Go to sleep Bella." Reluctantly, I started to move away from the house.

"Edward."

I looked back and she was staring like she wanted to say something important but decided not to. These were the times when I wish I could hear her thoughts.

"Thank you...for tonight" I smiled and nodded, reluctantly leaving her in her new little home.

When I went inside the big house, I went straight to the grand piano. I let my hands wander in the keys until the sound weaved into a soft melody.

I heard the surprised thoughts of my family. It's been a while since I've played, and I let the music flow to a new tune that came to me when I thought about her. It was a melody so soft, so full of promise yet ends in uncertainty and sadness.

The ending made me leave the piano and go straight to my room. I've never been this... anxious before. I wanted to do something... no, I needed to be with her. She was like a magnet to me, drawing me to her blood, to her every being.

I was pacing inside my room thinking of something else to do aside from going to her. I didn't have this problem when she was still inside the house.

It didn't help that I could hear Emmett and Jaspers thoughts about their bet if I was going to be stalking Bella tonight at the cottage.

It took me an hour before I could decide to go to the cottage. I was reasoning that someone needed to check on Bella to make sure that she's okay alone in the cottage and since I'm the only one who didn't have anything to do, I should be the one to go. Emmett was already collecting his money from the bet when I left.

I could hear Bella's even breathing when I arrived outside the cottage and seeing the details of the cottage inside Esme's mind, I walked directly towards the back to a mini garden.

A glass door connected her room to the garden which stood ajar. Bella didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking in and if someone in our family would decide to get inside, that someone probably being me, a locked door wouldn't really make any difference but still, it made it easier for me.

The door slid open noiselessly and I was greeted with the intensity of Bella's blood. It was a painfully welcoming feeling.

The room was large and simple. It only had a small desk, a chair, a walk-in closet that would probably be full in a matter of days courtesy of Alice and the bed where Bella lay.

Her blanket covered half of her body and I saw that she was wearing one of the new pajamas that Alice got for her. Her face was half covered with her hair and I resisted the urge to touch her.

Looking at her sleeping feature, I tried to recall our conversation earlier. She had been silent on the way home and I was too afraid to ask. Her reaction earlier gave me hope that maybe, even just a tiny bit, she can regard me as someone she can be with romantically. But why was I afraid? Was it because I'm a Vampire? A soulless monster who desired her blood? One wrong move and she can walk away from me or I might hurt her or worse, I might accidentally kill her. I winced from the imaginary pain.

 _Is this how it feels?_

The realization that my existence no longer mattered without her was such a revelation. It was like a wall crumbling down exposing me to the truth. The truth that I am in love with this woman and I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is happy. My thirst no longer mattered. I will be strong enough to resist her blood just to keep her safe from the monster inside me.

I walked towards the side of the bed and slowly sat beside her as not to disturb her sleep. My hands instinctively reached out towards the stray hair that covered part of her face.

"Edward" My hand froze. Was she awake? I didn't want her to feel like I was being a voyeur or something.

"Edward, please stay…" This time, her voice was full of longing. I looked intently at her face and saw that she was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming… she was dreaming of me. My cold body suddenly felt warm and I knew then that I needed to tell her how I feel. I needed to declare my love for her and the meadow seemed to be the perfect place for just that.

I brushed the stray hair from her face and stood up. I need to prepare myself. I need to show her who I am and tell her how I feel. But first, I need to hunt.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. Will make it up with the rest of the chapters. I'll be writing the next chapter from scratch since it was not included from my original draft so please bear with me ^^ thanks so much


	10. Meadow

**DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Bella was still sleeping when I got back from my hunt. I had to stop by the house for a change of outfit before I made myself comfortable in the only chair inside her room.

The sun was already high up when Bella started to stir. She opened her eyes to gaze around her surroundings and when she caught sight of me, her face immediately lit up and she sat up straight.

"You're here" The happiness in her voice was clear.

"Good Morning" I stood from the chair to sit beside her in bed. She didn't even mind the closeness now.

She was looking at me strangely.

"Your eyes. They're beautiful. Your golden eyes mean you just fed right?" I had to smile.

"Your casual way of asking me If I just fed baffles me knowing what my diet is Bella but yes, I made a quick run before coming back here."

"Coming back? So, you've been here almost the entire night?" Her brows furrowed.

"In a way. I hope you're not creeped out"

"Oh no, I find it ahm, adorable" She replied shyly."I hope you didn't get bored watching me sleep"

"Hmmm, I don't think I'll ever get bored watching you sleep Bella and besides, you talk in your sleep" I couldn't help but comment. She looked at me horrified and it took a while before she could ask.

"Oh God, what did I say?" She buried her face in her hands with embarrassment.

"You spoke my name." I replied nonchalantly. She buckled her body away from me.

"No, no, no, no!" She panicked.

"Bella, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I actually find it… adorable"

"Go away!" She kept her face buried in her hands.

"Oh Bella, if I could sleep, I would want to dream of you…" And that was true. She looked up and there was that look of fascination on her face again. As much as I wanted to keep this conversation in bed going, I already had plans for the day.

"Come on, time for your breakfast. We're going somewhere" I stood up and she quickly got out of the bed.

"Where to?" She asked curiously.

"You want to know what happens to us against the sun right?"

Clouds were still covering the sky when we left with the car, but Alice had already seen that there would be plenty of sunlight when we would arrive at our destination. When I found the trail half an hour later, I stopped at the side of the road and got out, followed by Bella who was looking around her surroundings.

"We walk from here. I hope you don't mind a little bit of hiking" I told her, and she smiled waiting for me to lead the way.

There was a trail that led to a deeper part of the woods, but I led her to the opposite direction. The trees were starting to be thicker and the walk more challenging as we were slowly walking on higher ground but when I looked back to check on Bella, she seems to be able to keep up with the pace and not even a hint of tiredness can be shown on her features. We were actually making good time because we were almost there.

"So" She started to say after a few minutes of walking. She was calmly looking around her surroundings.

"Dense forest…vampire alone with a human… no witnesses…a perfect crime scene. Hmmm, nobody's gonna see my body for days… or ever" I froze in my tracks. How could she even think that!

I felt her body bump into me and she stopped when she saw the incredulous look on my face.

"You know that was a joke, right?" She raised her eyebrow at me. I was aghast. That's not something to joke about considering what I was capable of! I Can't believe she's taking this lightly.

"Bella, please don't joke about that. I would never do anything that can hurt you. I would not forgive myself if I lose control when I'm with you. I can't let anything happen to you" I was rambling, and I was having a hard time shaking off the image from my head.

I felt a warm hand in my arms and she looked at me with full of confidence and reassurance in her eyes.

"Edward. I know" She smiled. "Alright, I'm sorry about the joke but I trust you."

She walked past me and stopped. I heard her intake of breath and when I turned around, I saw that we have already arrived.

Just in front of us was an opening in the forest where the light of the sun became a spotlight to a small round spot filled with wildflowers. The view was breathtaking especially with Bella slowly moving towards the center of the meadow as if in trance.

She stood under the glow like an Angel being bathed by the warmth of the sun. I was suddenly afraid of showing her what I look like. Beside her, I would be a freak, a true monster.

She whirled around to face me, but I was hesitant to step out from the shade that the trees provided. Bella held out her hand beckoning me to come to her and like a moth attracted to a flame, I closed my eyes and walked towards her.

I could already feel the light refracting from every part of my skin and I stopped after a few steps. I could hear her increasing heartbeat as she now stood in front of me.

"You are beautiful" I could her the awe in her voice and I opened my eyes.

"I'm a freak"

"No, you're not. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen"

"You can't say that"

"Yes, I can because it's true" She argued.

"You don't understand" I said in exasperation. In a blink of an eye, I jumped towards a fallen tree at the edge of the meadow.

"I'm fast" She turned towards my voice.

I uprooted a small tree and threw it across the meadow.

"I'm strong"

I moved towards where the tree fell and her eyes easily followed.

"Yet anytime, I could hide this and blend in just like any normal human being. But This…" I slowly walked towards the light, careful not to scare her. "This separates me, us, from the rest. This is the reason why no matter how much we blend in, we are still monsters."

"I am still a monster," I emphasized. "A monster who craves for your blood and a monster who loves you more than my very existence."

My body instinctively moved closer towards her and when our bodies touched, a desire deep within me exploded like fire. It was a human desire that I have long but forgotten, far more intense than the desire to drink her blood. Suddenly, I wanted to touch her face. I wanted so much to kiss her.

Bella's eyes were half closed as if in trance and when our lips touched, I felt a sensation deep within my every being. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands circled around her bringing her closer to me. I can feel the intensity of desire coming from her which made my desire even stronger.

I was suddenly overpowered by the smell of Bella's blood when she exhaled directly to me and I wanted more of it. My lips slowly moved to the side of her lips and down towards her neck. I could already see the veins were the delicious blood was flowing. Just one tear, and I could taste it… Just one…

"Edward" Bella moaned, and I froze.

 _What have I done?_

I stood as still as a statue and it took Bella a few seconds to realize that I wasn't responding. I cut out all my senses until I could feel my control slowly coming back. That was too close.

She was looking at me intently. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Do you realize what I was about to do to you?" I said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" I can't believe she was not aware how close I was to killing her?

"I almost lost control… I almost killed you" I said in a grave tone. Bella slowly backed away from me and it felt like my body was being ripped apart every step she made.

"I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore." I couldn't hide the agony in my voice. Bella stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked. She must be in shock.

"I'm sorry Bella. I am a danger to you" Everything was spiraling out of my control, I thought I was in control of the monster.

"Now I'm confused! One minute you were declaring your love for me and the next, you're pushing me away!" Bella was raising her voice.

"Oh Bella, you are everything to me. I could not imagine existing without you but knowing that I can kill you if I lost control again, it kills me, and it kills me even more seeing you walk away from me but if it means that you would be safer then I would endure it."

She slowly walked back towards me and I held my breath. There was that reassuring smile on her face again. "Edward, I only stepped back to give you room, so you can gain control of yourself. I wasn't going to walk away." Wait, she wasn't?

"You're not?" I had to ask.

"No. You could have killed me, but you didn't" I flinched at the word, trying to erase the memory of my slip earlier. "I trust you. I told you before when we first met and I'm telling you again now, it doesn't matter to me what you are. You need to understand…dangerous or not, I will be here."

It was my turn to be in awe. Here I was, so afraid of my own monstrosity yet Bella was still trusting me with her life.

"Are you certain?" I tentatively asked. She slowly lifted her hands towards my face and gently rested her palm on my cheek.

"There are a lot of things I'm not certain about right now, who I am, where I come from, why I'm here but if there's one thing that I'm certain about, it's you. My world will not be complete without you"

There was an uneasiness that was nagging me when she said those words, but it was drowned out by the realization that right now, I was hers and she was mine.

* * *

 **AN:** Whew! That was a long one. Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoyed that. By the way, sorry if the story is a bit fast-paced. I'm trying to incorporate the whole saga into my story. Just think of this as a fanfic series.

BTW, my initial plan was not to include the Quileutes but now, I'm starting to think, you cant really explore the world of Twilight without writing about the shapeshifters too so what do you think, any thoughts?


	11. Together

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

I can't believe that I'm saying this but…I've never been this happy in my life. I was happy with my family but there was always something missing for me. Now that Bella was here, I felt… complete.

Bella became part of the family. It didn't matter if she wasn't like us because they saw the effect she had on me and the happiness she brought me. The family was generally supportive, Esme and Carlisle especially. They've always been sad that I've considered myself the odd man out and after being alone for a long time, they could not contain the happiness they felt for me.

Alice was ecstatic now that she gets to bond with Bella more and they became best buddies instantly except when Alice would start playing dress up where Bella would be all grumpy. Jasper was tolerant and as long as she sees Alice happy, Jasper accepted Bella without question and I didn't have to worry about Jasper's control. Knowing that Alice would be very upset if he hurts Bella, he was more cautious this time.

Emmett was glad to have another person to make fun of. Rosalie on the other hand, was a different story. Carlisle initially turned her in the hopes that we would regard each other the way he regards Esme, but I had never thought of her more than a sister and it angered her that I did not want her, never mind that she didn't want me in a romantic way. She was used to people worshipping her and was furious to know that I finally found someone that I was drawn to. She didn't admit it to anyone, but I could hear it clearly in her thoughts. After confronting her about her hostile reaction to Bella, she toned it down and became civil. That was the least she could do.

Bella became curious about how we came to be what we are now, and we told her about our stories and about the vampire world. It wasn't just the vampire world that she was curious about, she was also curious about the places around her.

"So, let me make sure I got this one… We're at the Olympic Peninsula cause there's more rain here and dark, cloudy skies where you can freely roam around in daytime compared to… let's say…. Oh Arizona… or California… or Vegas?"

"Yep, why, Bella, you know places!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I? I just lost memories about myself not the world" Bella was raising her eyebrow and Emmett just shrugged and went back to watching television but not after mentally conjuring an image of letters being spelled as "Alien" and making a mental "x" on his mind to cross it out.

She doesn't seem to mind now when talking about her memories, but I can't shake that feeling that there's something more to her that we haven't figured out. Carlisle has been regularly monitoring Bella's brain to make sure there was no major damage after the accident and to see if there's something else we can find out about her. There was still that mystery about how she survived that fall but we were caught in a dead end. We didn't even have time to go back to the scene where we found her.

Every time I think about her memories, there was that uneasy feeling that I couldn't seem to grasp. Was it because I was afraid that if she gets her memory back, she might change her views about us or she might want to leave… to go back to where ever she came from? I don't know… Part of me wants her memory back but a selfish part of me wishes that her memories won't return so she can just stay here… with me.

Bella hasn't been able to visit the town even once and wanted me to accompany her to do some groceries.

"I'll pay you back when I can. I just wanted to get me some 'real food' that I can cook" She said when we were driving towards the grocery.

"You don't have to. I'm surprised you didn't ask Alice to go with you"

"And end up shopping for clothes instead? No thanks. My closet is already full as it is, and I've just been here for weeks" She said annoyingly. I've never seen a girl hate shopping before.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked innocently when I was maneuvering the car in the grocery's parking lot. Bella faced me with her eyebrow raised then shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out."

"Anyways, since you placed a stove in the kitchen, might as well make use of it" She got out of the car and I followed dutifully.

 _Oh my... Edward Cullen doing groceries is hot..._

The loud thoughts of Jessica Stanley interrupted my own thinking. We were in the same classes in Forks High and I've always tuned her out every time she's near because of her wild imaginations of us together. I followed Bella to the meat section pushing the cart with me as we went along, and I could see Stanley's mental eyes following my every move and listen to her suddenly alarming thoughts when she saw Bella place her choices in the cart I was carrying.

 _No way! This can't be! Who's she?! Is that why he never even looks twice at the girls in school? No... wait ... she could be family... yes... she looks as pale as them..._

Hmmm...this could get interesting.

"I think this should be enough" Bella finally walked towards the cashier and I could hear Stanley's thoughts trying to be brave enough to strike a conversation.

I handed Bella some cash just as Stanley walked up behind us at the checkout line.

"Oh... umm hi Edward... Cullen... what a surprise to see you here in town... I mean in the grocery -" she was trying to calm herself down and I saw Bella turn around in mild interest and caught her moving instinctively closer towards me.

"Miss Stanley" I smiled my endearing smile and saw her cheeks turn red. The site would have caused my throat to ache but after I've known Bella, it didn't affect me as much as before.

"Yes... I do live in Forks" I laughingly pointed it.

"Oh yes... right... um... We're just not used to seeing your _family_ outside of school" She laughed innocently but I could hear the emphasis on the word family and the way her eyes assessed Bella like competition.

Bella was looking at me expectantly for introduction. "Ah... Bella this, is Jessica Stanley. We go to the same school. Jessica, meet Bella... my girlfriend" There. That actually felt good to tell everyone that Bella was with me, but it felt awkward calling her girlfriend. I was thinking of something more than that.

I looked at her and saw her cheeks blush and her eyes where full of wonder.

"Oh hi... nice to meet you Bella..."

"Swan... Bella Swan. It's nice to  
meet you Jessica"

I was trying my best to act as normal as I could after hearing Bella say her last name. Was that something she just made up? No... I don't think so. I saw the glint of surprise and alarm in her eyes when the words came out of her mouth.

"Oh, any relation with our Police Chief? Charlie Swan?"

"Probably not... I was born somewhere far away..." She shrugged, and I saw her deep in thought. Stanley didn't even notice Bella was not paying attention to her reply after that. I tried acting as normal as I could, but I could not stop myself from feeling anxious knowing that I couldn't read her mind.

We excused ourselves after all our items were checked out leaving Jessica alone.

Bella was looking out her window deep in thought while we were on the road.

"You know, times like this when I badly want to hear those thoughts of yours" I told her wistfully.

She looked at me apologetically. "I do too, maybe you can help me sort out my memories"

I smiled at her. "Unfortunately, that's not how my mind reading works"

"I know" She sighed. "It just came to me and I thought my memories would start coming back but it's all just blank again"

"So that's you're real name then?" I looked at her.

"Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer Bella"

"It's beautiful" I told her honestly. I finally know the name of the woman I love.

"Are you sure you're not from here?"

"I may not remember for now... but I have the strongest feeling that I am not from here."


	12. Port Angeles

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

"Are you comfortable enough?"

I laid down her small bag in the hotel bed when we arrived.

We were in a hotel in Port Angeles and the room that we chose only had one bed. Since I don't sleep, there won't be a need for me to get a bed.

"Yep, I'm good" Bella started to go over her things in the bag.

"I need a few human minutes" Bella said as she headed straight for the bathroom.

I peeked at the blinds and could see people going about their business late in the day. It was a good thing that they had an indoor parking that didn't require me to go outside and expose myself.

When she left the bathroom, Bella sat on the bed and patted the space beside her where I dutifully sat down.

She raised her arms slowly to touch my face and that was my cue to sit still as a statue. I didn't want to make the same mistake as what happened in the meadow, so I made sure I was in control of myself this time.

Her hands caressed my cheeks and I can see her face in deep thought.

"Edward, you're hurting… you need to hunt" I can't believe that she noticed that. My eagerness to be by her side all the time had made me forget about my own needs.

"I don't want to leave you" The reason why we had to stay at Port Angeles was because Jasper's old acquaintances were visiting, and they were not like us. I didn't want to take any chances with Bella around the house or even in the cottage.

"I'll be safe here… please... for me" Knowing Bella, it would be the pain that I'm feeling that she's worried about rather than the idea of me slipping up and accidentally killing her. I sighed and gave in.

"All right. I'll try to be as quick as I can." I assured her.

"No. Take your time. I think you need to get as much game as you can. Grab some mountain lion or two for me" I had to laugh. Leave it to Bella to comment on my diet like I was just trying to grab some hamburger and fries.

"If it eases your mind, I'll sleep here the whole day, so you won't have to worry"

"It will. I'll be back before you know it." I took one last excruciating breath and before I can decide not to leave, I left in a blink of an eye.

It was only after I've had my fill that I realized how thirsty I was. I hurriedly drove back to the hotel knowing that Bella was waiting for me and it was then that I've noticed darkness starting to creep in the sky. I never realized I was away that long. I should remember avoiding being too hungry if I want to be with Bella more.

I arrived at an empty room with a note from my beloved.

 _Gone for a walk. Will be back before sundown._

 _-Bella_

Panic started to build inside me. It was already sundown and she hasn't returned.

 _Calm down Edward, she probably just went to grab something to eat._

I was pacing in the room. Thirty minutes had past, and she still wasn't back. I was starting to get anxious again.

That's it. I couldn't stand to wait any second longer. I grabbed my car keys and went to get my car as frustratingly fast as the human eyes can see.

I set out of the hotel and started driving around anxiously around Port Angeles. It was still a few minutes before the sun was finally gone but before then, I was trapped in my car.

I caught her scent just outside the restaurant that we used to have dinner with and followed it until I reached a bookstore. I was about to go out of the car when I noticed her scent was stronger outside and realized she never went in. I drove around some more scanning the thoughts of everyone within my abilities.

 _Uuggh! What I would give to hear her mind right now!_

And suddenly there she was. I let out a growl as I realized who's mind I was reading. I've tasted his kind, the kind who was human outside but a monster inside, who preys on the innocent.

"No!" I was seeing red as I hit the gas pedal and drove towards where he was. It was like watching a horror movie. I was looking into the eyes of this predator as he approached Bella. My Bella. He was with two other men who were clearly enjoying their dominance against a helpless woman.

They were surrounding her, my Bella who was just standing there without any signs of distress or fear.

 _What are you doing?! Get out of there! Scream for help!_

If only my words could reach her now. Almost there…

The thoughts of the predator suddenly filled me with utmost horror and rage as I saw in his mind the many ways that he wanted to get her.

Just as I turned into the lone alley that they were in, it was like watching two movies. One was from inside the predator's mind and the other one was the scene unfolding just in front of me.

He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and lunged at Bella but the only thing that the knife sliced was air.

The look on the men's faces mirrored mine. Confusion. They were frantically looking around.

"What the h—" He was cut off when he was grabbed by the collar and thrown at the side of the alley rendering him unconscious.

The other man whirled towards the noise and when he saw his comrade down, he tried to run towards him but suddenly fell on the ground. Before he knew what was happening, he was knocked out with just one punch.

The last man standing with the knife was furious. He was out for blood after seeing the others unconscious. He threw the knife and I saw in his mind that he was about to pull out a gun.

 _That's it! I've had enough._ I revved the engine to get his attention and drove straight towards them stopping right between him and Bella.

"Get in!" I said with clenched teeth. I caught her stunned look and when she recognized me, Bella didn't think twice and got into the car. I immediately slammed the gas pedal and sped off.

"What just happened?" Bella was looking at me with confusion in her eyes.


	13. Gathering

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I wish I do but unfortunately I don't XD**

"What just happened?! You were almost killed! Ugghh if you only knew what they were thinking… I could rip them off limb from limb!" I was seething with rage.

I was so caught up in my own anger that I was surprised when I felt a warm hand in my arm and I turned my head to see Bella's eyes bore into mine. All my anger left when I saw the look on her face. I could see panic, fear, confusion all at once. It brought me back to my senses. Bella needed me now.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you Love. Please know that it's not you I'm angry at"

"I shouldn't have left the hotel" She sighed, and I welcomed the burn in my throat.

We rode silently for a few minutes and I used the time to clear my head and as Alice put it, desensitize from Bella's appealing scent.

"Are you hurt?" The worry was clear in my voice.

"No" she was trying to reassure me which calmed me a bit but suddenly remembering the last thing that happened before I came.

"Are you okay?"

"No…" I couldn't help but look at her, but she was lost in her own thoughts while staring out the window.

My recollection of what happened to the alley was very clear and there was no other explanation that I could find. Bella took them down.

"Did you know you can do that?" I had to ask. I bet no one ever expected Bella to do all those things and not to mention throwing someone that far was not something a normal human could do.

She was looking at her hands "I don't know. I just… I just acted on instinct. I wasn't even afraid. I knew deep inside that they were no match." She was silent for a while before she continued.

"What's happening to me Edward?"

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this" I tried to reassure her but even I don't see the truth in my own words.

It was only until we got back to the hotel that I saw the missed calls on my phone from Alice. She must've gotten a vision about Bella and after giving her the full details about what really happened, she asked us to come home in the afternoon, so we can discuss about the incident.

"Well, one thing we know for sure is that she's very much human" I could see Jasper wrinkling his nose trying to forget the smell of Bella's blood when Carlisle did a blood test the moment we got back from Port Angeles. We had to leave Bella alone with Carlisle during the extraction and I didn't trust myself enough yet to control the monster when it comes to blood spilling, but the smell still lingered in the house when we returned.

"Maybe you were just exaggerating things Edward" Rosalie started, and I had to glare at her.

"I know what I saw, and Alice did too" Alice nodded in agreement.

"Well, there are humans who have enhanced abilities through years of training" Jasper offered.

"Oh! Oh! Ninjas!" Emmett pointed much to Rosalie's annoyance.

"Really Emmett?"

"What?! You said she was fast? Humans couldn't see her moves and she's strong!"

I had to roll my eyes.

"Fine, why don't we test it then?" Emmett's smile was devilish.

"NO!" That came out as a growl, but I didn't care.

"No one's testing anyone" Esme reassured and then turned to Bella

"Bella, do you still not remember anything?" I was afraid of that question. I have been trying to avoid asking Bella that question afraid of what the answer might be.

I looked at her and saw her concentrate. After a few seconds, her face distorted into a wince which would have looked cute if the situation weren't this serious.

"Nothing" I didn't realize I was actually holding my breath. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Does it still hurt trying to remember?" I enquired. She turned to look at me and gave a reassuring smile.

"It doesn't hurt anymore but it still frustrates me that I can't remember anything else. If only there was something that could help me jog my memory…" She trailed of.

"Oh hey! Maybe this would help" Emmett suddenly said. Bella looked at him and there was a hint of surprise on her face when he got back a second later.

Emmett gave Bella a black digital watch that looked broken and she looked up to him questioningly.

"You were wearing that when we found you. Rose and I tried fixing it, but we couldn't get it to open." Bella was turning it over and over in her hands until she stopped.

"Sorry I got nothing" she sighed then to Emmett.

"Ahmm, could you do that again?"

"Do what again?" It was our turn to look surprised.

"Run around the house in vampire speed. I just realized something earlier, but I wanted to be sure"

 _Bro, your girlfriend is starting to get weird._

"Just do it Emmett" I was curious as well. Just like that, Emmett was running around the living room in vampire speed.

"Bella…"

"Wait" she raised her finger signaling me to be quiet while she concentrated.

Huh. I forgot how frustrating it was not being able to read what's going on in that mind of hers.

I didn't have to look at Emmett to know where he was because I can easily pinpoint him with his mind.

I was looking at Bella instead and saw her eyes moving from left to right trying hard to find Emmett and after a few seconds, it hit me.

"You can see him!"


	14. Fears

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Emmett stopped dead on his tracks. All our eyes were now on Bella.

"Well… only if I concentrate. If not, you're just a blur running around the house"

"That's interesting. A regular human shouldn't even see any 'blur'" Jasper said curiously.

"Looks like Edward not being able to read your mind is not the only thing that's unique about you" Alice said.

"Son, I think it's time" Carlisle suddenly said. _We need to show her where we found her. The only thing that can answer all our questions is if she remembers._

"How do you know it's going to work?" I asked.

"What would work? What's Carlisle talking about Edward?" Bella insisted.

"It's nothing. He wanted us to show you where we found you hoping it might jog your memory. I don't think it would help though" I sounded unconvinced.

"It's worth a try. I've got nothing to lose" Bella shrugged.

 _But I do._ I stopped myself. Where did that thought come from?

"Alright" Carlisle interrupted my thoughts "Edward, why don't you let Bella got some rest? It's getting dark. We'll go first thing tomorrow morning" I nodded half-heartedly and led Bella outside the house and to the cottage.

We arrived at the cottage and after eating her dinner, I excused myself, so I could hunt and promised to be with her when she sleeps. I stopped by the house but when I arrived, I could hear the rest of the family discussing.

"I don't understand why we all have to go. Why can't Edward just take her there and be done with it?" Rosalie was arguing.

"Bella is a part of our family now and she needs our support. Now more than ever." Esme reasoned out.

 _Like I don't have anything else better to do._ I heard the sarcastic tone on her thought.

"C'mon Babe. We can always leave them there and go someplace to hunt" Emmett suggested. Rosalie looked at him then rolled her eyes. "Fine"

"Carlisle, isn't it too soon for her to remember? What if… she can't handle the truth? What if it doesn't work? We'll just be giving her false hope" I tried to explain.

"Bella deserves to know the truth and she said it herself. She already lost her memory, what has she got to lose?" Jasper was the one to answer.

"Edward… Why do I get the feeling that you don't want Bella to remember?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" _It's not that I don't want Bella to remember but I just don't think that now is the time for her to get her memories back with all that's happening to her._

"Duh. Isn't it obvious" Rosalie chimed in. "He's afraid that if Bella remembers, she might leave him. You know, go back to where she came from and all, and leave him forever"

"Rosalie!" Esme reprimanded.

"What?! Look at him. Just the thought of Bella leaving is already giving him that miserable look on his face" Rosalie was gesturing her arms at me. _Was I miserable? I don't understand._

"Rosalie has a point. What if Bella remembers that she has a family she needs to return to or a husband…" Emmett said, and it was like a knife was suddenly pierced to my already dead heart.

"Emmett… not helping" Carlisle said but that image was already instilled in my mind. Was I really afraid that Bella would leave me if she remembers? Was that the nagging feeling that was bothering me all the time. I was in the spotlight and they were all looking at me like I was about to break at any moment.

I needed to be alone to think. "I'm going hunting" Before I could dismiss myself, Esme's hand was on my shoulder and she looked at me with sympathy. "Edward… You know Bella loves you. Nothing would change that".

I looked at my mother and all I could do was nod before I left them to be by myself. I know Bella loves me. But I don't know if that would change. Deep inside, I was afraid of the truth.

I let my vampire instincts rule me, so I could forget the inevitable. Hunt. Feed. Hunt. Feed. I continued throughout the night until I felt too full to have any more.

It was already daytime when I got back to the cottage. I went in thru the back and I panicked when I saw the bed empty as if no one ever slept there.

"In here" Bella's voice was somewhere in the kitchen and relief flooded through me. I rushed towards the kitchen and there she was sitting alone. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I felt someone was inside. I got up early, so I made myself breakfast" She pointed to her plate which was already empty.

"Good Morning" I tried to hide the uneasiness from my voice and she didn't seem to notice.

"You weren't here the whole night." She accused, and I grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry love. I had to hunt…and I guess I lost tracked of time." I reasoned. She didn't think twice of accepting my answer and leaned her head on my shoulder. I inhaled her scent and felt the burn in my throat giving me a constant reminder how appealing she was no matter how I quench my thirst with animal's blood but this time, I was in control.

"Are you nervous?" I asked casually.

"I don't know… maybe…" She started to say.

"I mean, I really don't know what to expect. All I know is I need do find out the truth about myself." She sighed, and she held my stone hands firmly. "You'll be with me, right?" She looked up at with me and there was something in her eyes that made me feel guilty about my selfishness of not wanting her to remember. She was hurting. She deserved to know the truth and I needed to be there for her.

"I'll be here for you Bella… always." I stood up and reached out my hand.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys but here you go. My draft from years ago ended from chapter 13 so from here on onwards, I have to start from scratch so please do bear with me. Thank you all and I would really appreciate your reviews *goes all puppy eyes*


	15. Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

The crater was just like the way we left it, empty. There was a fading human scent in the area indicating that humans were already here, but no one seemed to be bothering it now.

We were all standing at the edge of the crater with Bella who was holding my hand firmly.

"Wow… this is one huge crater." Bella was finally able to say. "I wonder what could have caused this huge hole in the ground" She asked to no one in particular and the rest of us looked at each other.

"You did Bella" Alice directly said, and Bella looked at her in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?" She was looking at all of us for an answer. We were all trying to decide how we were going to tell her when Emmett spoke up.

"Enough with the suspense. Lighten up you guys. You're all too tense"

"So, you see Bella, we were playing baseball one day when we heard an explosion in the sky and then we saw something falling like…" Emmett raised his right hand and slowly moved it downwards with one finger pointing to the ground in an attempt visualize what happened.

"and then… BAM!" He opened his palms to show something like an explosion.

"Ahemm… thank you for that visual Emmett." Carlisle interrupted. "Anyway, we rushed to investigate and when we arrived, we found you in the middle of the crater, unconscious and unscathed" he finished.

We were all waiting for her reaction, but Bella remained silent. She turned back towards the crater then stared up at the sky with a faraway look. I was suddenly worried that this was a wrong idea to begin with.

"Bella?" She didn't seem to hear me. "Bella?" I tried again.

 _Son give her time to process this._ I heard Esme's thought.

We didn't mind the silence that followed but seeing Bella still as a statue was not something I was used to.

The minutes that passed by seemed like an internity and I was studying her features to see if there were any changes and it was exactly after three minutes that she suddenly blinked several times as if waking up from a trance and looked around us in confusion.

"What is it Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. One minute I was just staring at the sky trying to absorb what you guys were telling me and the next, I was in some kind of dream. Well, I'm not sure if that was a dream or more like memories…"

"Would you be able to describe what was in this dream?" My father slowly enquired. Everyone was suddenly curious especially me.

"What I saw… It's too unbelievable and it sounds crazy" She sighed.

"You're talking to a family of vampires. What could be crazier than that?" Rosalie asked a matter-of-factly.

"Bella, I'm here for you" I told her sincerely and that seemed to help her decide to start sharing.

"The images were a bit foggy but all I know was that there was chaos everywhere, explosions, people needing help. It was like the world was ending." She shivered.

The family was looking at each other.

"Well, that does sound crazy." Rosalie had to agree.

 _Could she just be daydreaming about events in the worlds history?_ That was Jasper. Alice didn't bother commenting in her thought because she was too busy scanning the future to see anything unusual but there was nothing new about her vision.

"Why do you think they were memories?" Carlisle continued.

Bella shrugged "Because I was there? I don't know."

"Maybe you were watching too many sci-fi movies" Emmett offered, and Bella had to smile.

"I wish I did but it felt too real. I was with others as well and we were wearing the same uniform, some kind of white and blue fitted jacket and pants"

I suddenly remembered the clothes that we found her in. She was wearing a black bodysuit at that time, but it looked like she was wearing outer clothes that was charred due to the explosion but the pieces of the clothing that was left seemed to fit her description.

"You were wearing one, but it was all destroyed from the explosion" I told her. What she's telling us was becoming a dream less and less.

"What else could you remember dear?" Esme urged. Bella thought hard.

"Well… It looked like we were trying to stop the chaos all around us and then…someone was… trying to get away from us… he was holding something I knew was dangerous, so I took off after him and when I caught up, he activated the thing he was holding, and I panicked. I pressed something on my watch and we were sucked into a vortex. I tried to get hold of the object, but that person fought back, and we had a fight… I was able to subdue him but he… he pressed something, and I think I did something to the watch before the object exploded point blank and I remember falling and then nothing…." Bella closed her eyes trying to forget what she saw.

I admit, hearing what she said seemed like it came out straight from any sci-fi movie. But the way her body tensed just by recalling those memories, I knew she experienced all of that and it was hurting her more than she let on.

"It still doesn't answer the question about where you come from." Jasper said.

"True. Now, I have more questions rather than answers. What I saw was probably the reason why I got here but I still don't remember anything before that or more about me for that matter" Bella sighed.

"I need to know how It happened…" Bella trailed off while looking intently at the crater in front of us. This was something I had no control off. I didn't know how to comfort her. I didn't know what I can do for her because I, myself can't believe what she's saying could be true.

"Bella…" Alice suddenly said with a hint of alarm in her voice. She had been silent all the while Bella was sharing her memories.

"Yes?" Bella asked, confused.

"What were you deciding just now?" I did not understand where the question was coming from and I saw that she was still scanning the future, but something was off.

"I was deciding… that I needed to find a way back to where I came from, so I could get answers. Why?"

I knew the answer before Alice could say it. It was there in her visions. On the many scenes from the future that she saw, Bella was not in any of it.

If Bella goes back, she won't be part of our lives, of my life.

* * *

 **AN:** Bella's origins is going to be something outside of the Twilight universe. If any events may be similar to something you have read or seen somewhere, no copyright infringement intended.

I really hope this new side of the story works. XD


	16. Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Bella, if you go home, you won't be able to come back" Alice told her.

"That can't be. I have every intention of coming back here" Bella was arguing.

"What if you can't find a way back? That would explain why if you leave, you'll no longer be part of our future." Alice explained.

"If I was able to get here, I'm sure I can find a way to come back! I have to." Bella was adamant.

"Does anyone even wonder why Bella disappears from our future if she finds her way home? And where is home anyway?" Emmett was curious.

"Interesting. The only thing I could think of is that Bella is not from this world that's why Alice can't see her." Jasper was saying.

"Doesn't that bother you at all? I'm bothered by it and that's coming from a vampire" Emmett exclaimed.

"It still doesn't explain why you have abilities beyond a normal human being" Alice added.

"Oh Bella, this must be so much to take in. If there was only something we could do to help" Esme came to Bella's side and was now comforting her. "Carlisle?"

"It's really hard to wrap our mind from all this information we're getting but we're still back to where we started. Bella only remembers what happened but not who she is and that's what we need to work on. What do you think Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I couldn't seem to grasp Carlisle's question. I was hearing their conversation, but I wasn't really paying attention.

The moment I saw Alice's vision that Bella was gone in our lives, my world fell into pieces. Now that I found Bella, I could not imagine a world without her in it. I would be glad to suffer from the burn on my throat knowing that Bella was here beside me. Everything doesn't seem to make sense. If she decides to leave, would I have a choice?

The noise from my surrounding suddenly stopped and everything seemed quieter. I wonder why. I listened carefully and all I could hear was the sound of nature all around us and one steady heartbeat beside me.

"Edward?" It was her voice calling me, trying to get my attention. It was only the two of us now. It seems my family was nowhere to be found.

"Are you okay?" She said softly. Warm hands were trying to hold my still cold hands.

I looked at her and there was worry in her eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong?" She lifted her palms to my cheek.

"Bella… Do you want to go back?" It was hard for me to say those words, but she saw… she saw the pain that it was causing me, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I have to… I need this Edward. I need to know"

The truth is… I understand her, and I wanted to help her but knowing that she would have to leave to do that, it was too much for me.

We held each other for awhile before a thought came to me.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would it be too much to ask if I go with you?" She looked up at me and I saw a hint of surprise and happiness in her face.

"I would want that… very much. But I can't let you leave your family. That's unfair for you, for them."

"They'll understand" I reassured her, but she doesn't seem convinced.

"Besides, it won't be much of an existence if you won't be in my life now. I might as well be dead" I added.

"Don't you say that!"

"Bella…" I needed to let her understand. "there is no life for me without you"

"Then… find a way… find a reason to live"

"It's different for us vampires. When the one we love is taken a way for us, it's like dying a thousand deaths. Imagine spending the rest of eternity feeling that." She was silent before she could response.

"I can't… I don't want to…" I could sense her thinking hard, but it was something that I would never know what it's about unless she tells me.

"So, you understand why I would rather go with you than be alone here?" She nodded. "We're going to get you home Bella" I added although I'm not really sure how we could do that.

"Home… I still have to know where home is" She sighed and stepped away from me and faced the crater in front of us.

"At least there's already progress. You know how you got here. Maybe the memories will start coming back because of that" She shrugged. "I might have to rethink my decisions of going back though."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what Alice said. If I ever go back, I won't be able to come back here and if you're coming with me, you won't be able to come back here as well. I can't let that happen"

"Wait, we're still coming back here?"

"Why not? Your family is here. I need to find a way to return here before I decide on going home. Edward, aside from getting my memories back, the reason I have to go back is to make sure I don't have any 'unfinish business' wherever I came from. Once I do that, I would finally be able to move forward here… with you… and your family"

"I don't understand"

"Edward… don't you still get it? I'm spending the rest of my life here… with you" There was a sense of euphoria that washed over me when she said those words. It was more than what I've asked for. My happiness was reflected on her eyes and I knew then that everything will work out from here on.

 _This is getting boring. A girl needs to have some fun and some blood._

 _Ahh, it's always good to smell the fresh air. Wait, what's this? Another one of us in the vicinity?_

 _Hmmm… I wonder where I could get a snack in this side of town._

Three different thoughts were coming to our direction! I looked at Bella and she was suddenly alert. Somehow, she sensed it too. I hovered over her protectively while looking at the edge of the forest where I knew they would be coming out of.

Something's coming and they're thirsty… for blood.


	17. Company

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

"What is it?" Bella asked when she saw my defensive position.

"We've got company" I bit back a growl. Bella noticed and glanced to where I was looking, the forest just across the crater. She must have understood what I was referring to.

"Let me guess, they're not vegetarians"

"I'm afraid they're not."

"Can we make it out of here?" She urgently asked.

"Too late. They already caught my scent" I gritted my teeth. _Dammit! Why is this happening now?_

I wheeled my body to face Bella. She was waiting for my next move. I sniffed the air. It smelled excruciatingly delicious. I don't think I could do anything to mask the scent but maybe...

"Bella, I'm going to try and talk my way through this before they can even get close enough." I told her in a rushed tone. "I'll introduce you as my mate. They'll assume you're a vampire immediately" She's pale enough to pass for one and as long as they're not too close to catch her scent. If they're expecting vampires, they won't try to pay attention to her heartbeat and then we can just excuse ourselves and get out of this place.

She nodded in understanding and just like that, the aura around Bella changed drastically. From her reserved posture, she was suddenly standing up straight in an erect bearing with her hands to her side. Her eyes that were usually full of emotions were now fixed in front of her, pierced, alert and unafraid. I suddenly remembered the incident at Port Angeles. She was ready for anything, she was ready to fight. I stood dumbfounded. If not for her beating heart, from afar she would look like a... vampire.

We definitely need to know who she really was and what she does.

I was distracted by the changes in Bella that I almost missed the moment when they got out of the woods.

Three figures stopped just at the opposite side of the crater. They were wearing normal backpacker attires and the way they move showed they were nomads, vampires who preferred to move from one place to another. The tall and dark-haired man in the center stepped forward and his thoughts we're more on curiosity of meeting another of their kind in the area.

"We were just passing by. I am Laurent and these are James and Victoria" He spoke in a French accent while introducing the others. James wore a calculating look and his thoughts were trying to assess us. The woman, Victoria who had long wild red hair had a feline look and was darting her eyes towards our surroundings to see if there were any threat nearby.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my mate, Bella" I introduced trying to sound casual. They didn't seem to see anything unusual with us being there.

"This is quite an interesting part of the forest." Laurent was referring to the crater in front of us. "Yes, this is a crash site. The humans had already disposed of what's left of the wreckage here"

"Aahhh, that explains the lingering scent" Laurent inhaled, and I stiffened. We need to get out of here before they caught Bell's scent. She was just silent beside me, observing trying not to get any attention to herself.

"You frequent here?" The other two didn't seem to be into conversations because they let Laurent do all the talking.

"Our _family_ maintains a permanent residence nearby" That got the attention of all three of them. I had to emphasize that it wasn't just me and Bella and that there were more of us.

 _What do you know? The territory is taken. Too bad._ James was thinking.

 _There are others?! How many are they?_ Victoria's thoughts were suspicious.

Laurent's thoughts were in synced with what he spoke. "Family" he tested the word in his mouth. "What an odd thing to say."

"We should probably get going. We have to meet the others back home." I announced.

"Please, we don't want to keep you. We will be on our way as well" Laurent bowed his head slightly to bid us goodbye.

I placed my hand at Bella's back to lead her away and she looked at me cautiously. This was going to be tricky. We had to make sure they don't question why we had to walk away instead of just running. As much as I knew that Bella was fast, I knew that it was still not fast enough to be considered vampire speed.

We slowly turned around to leave when the wind caught Bella's hair and her scent blew all the way towards the three vampires. Three growls broke the air and in an instant, they had jumped the length of the crater and landed in front of us. All three were crouched and were several meters apart surrounding us. There crimson eyes were darting from Bella to me as I positioned her behind me and I let out a growl of my own.

"Why… you brought a snack" James finally spoke. The monster in me surfaced and I snarled at him. I am not going to let anybody hurt her.

"We could always share" Victoria grinned wildly. That was just sick.

"I said, she's my mate" I reminded them and there was a sinister edge on my tone.

 _Is he serious? How could he stand that close to her? And those eyes! Why are they different?!_ Laurent's mind was full of questions.

 _Now this is getting interesting._ It was James and suddenly I was afraid for Bella. I scanned through his mind and realized that this was a mind of a skilled Tracker. Hunting was his passion and he just saw this as one of his greatest challenges yet.

 _Awww, I feel sorry for this one, he won't stand a chance._ Victoria was already moving slowly towards us and I moved instinctively to her direction blocking Bella from her sight. She stopped.

We were at a disadvantage. I won't be able to fight them all without risking Bella's life. If only I could just stall some more. I'm sure Alice already saw this, and the family would be on their way to provide back up.

"Come now, there is no need for us to fight" Laurent's voice was soothing but the threat behind those words were clear.

"Yes, there is no need indeed" A strong and familiar voice from our right spoke and I sighed in relief. They're here. _Thank you, Alice!_


	18. Escape and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and any of its characters.**

* * *

Carlisle was walking slowly towards us flanked by Emmett and Jasper with Alice, Rosalie and Esme at the rear. They stopped just in front of the nomads making them the one being surrounded.

The three were surprised to see this many vampires in a group. With the exception of the Volturi, vampires usually go in twos or threes but these were seven vampires all in all in one area.

Crimson eyes against golden, Laurent was still trying to understand why that was but nevertheless, he realized that the odds where now against them.

"I don't understand" Was the only thing that Laurent was able to say.

"You don't have to. The girl is with us." Emmett said in his strong voice. His tone implicated that Bella was with us, not as food.

"I believe it would be best if you leave" Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, I guess so" Laurent said in defeat and gestured to his companions to follow him. I can feel Bella's stance relax behind me.

 _I guess I'll just have to find my food someplace else and soon._ Victoria thought.

"Goodbye" _For now._ James thoughts suddenly put me on edge. He was not letting this go.

When the three finally left the area and their thoughts finally away from me, all the rest started to relax their position.

"Wow that was exciting!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett!" Esme chastised.

"If they started a fight, I would have enjoyed ripping them apart" He smiled his monster smile.

"They won't stand a chance" Jasper agreed.

"We have to leave, now!" I was finally able to say.

Bella was confused when I was starting to lead her away from the place and without asking for her permission, I scooped her up in my arms and started running towards our vehicle with the others following behind.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I thought it was all over?" Bella was complaining.

"No it's not"

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked when we finally reached Emmett's truck. We all got in with Emmett at the wheel with me and Bella in front and the rest of the family getting in the back.

"They won't be coming back, are they?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No, only the one named James. He was the one who said goodbye" Alice mirrored my concern. It looked like she already saw what was coming.

"Why?" Bella was the one who asked.

I struggled to mask the rage in my voice. This shouldn't be happening. Now, Bella's life was endangered because of someone like us.

"I saw what he was. He was a tracker, a very skilled one. He loves the challenge and we just provided him the best challenge, seven vampires protecting one human. He begins his hunt tonight."

The thoughts of my family were mixed.

 _All right! Bring it on!_

 _We have to protect Bella._

 _I was hoping it won't lead to destroying one of our kind but if we have to…_

 _This would be tricky._

 _Look what you've done. You've brought this on our family._

I ignored that last thought from Rosalie.

"What do we do now?" Bella suddenly said.

" _You_ are not doing anything. _We_ are going to get you someplace safe while we take care of this" Alice was the one who answered.

"What? No! I can't let you all risk your lives for me!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, we appreciate you worried for our safety but you shouldn't be. We can take care of ourselves." Esme tried to assure her.

"But this is too dangerous!" Bella reasoned.

"It is dangerous... for him!" Emmett smiled.

"You don't get it. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants" I explained to her.

"We'll have to destroy him, tear him apart and burn him" Jasper added. Carlisle cringed at the idea.

"This is just wrong...I don't want you all to get hurt." She said worriedly.

"It's not us that you should worry about" Jasper quipped.

"Then let me come with you and help!" She demanded and my family looked at her like she was crazy.

"No! That's out of the question!" I told her. Did she really think that I would put her in danger like that?!

"I want to help! You've seen what I can do and from what I've learned earlier, I can fight" She argued. I can't believe she's even considering this. Just the thought of Bella fighting a vampire... No, I don't want to think about it.

"This is different Bella. This is not the same as in Port Angeles. We're talking about fighting a vampire here" Alice was the one who replied.

"I can take care of myself." She said stubbornly. "Besides, it's me he wants. I don't want any of you to be hurt because of me.

"Bella, you're family now and we protect our family. We won't be able to protect you if you'll be in the line of fire." Carlisle explained.

"But -"

"You'll just be a liability" Rosalie cut her off.

"Rosalie" I warned.

"It's true. If she's there then Edward won't be able to focus because he'll be too busy trying to make sure she won't get hurt" That actually made Bella think. I looked deep into her eyes and saw how torn she was.

"Please Bella... I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you" I pleaded.

"All right…" She said in defeat.

We finally arrived at the house and everyone was busy preparing.

"How are going to do this?" Carlisle asked.

"We have to split up. The others will have to lead the tracker to a fake trail. That's where will meet him" Jasper spoke.

"Okay, I'll drive Bella somewhere where she'll be safe" I told them.

"No, he's going to expect that she'll be with you. Jasper and I will take her" Alice explained. I saw it in her vision and true enough; James would be following my scent.

"Jasper, are you able to do this?" I asked him. I trust my brother that he won't hurt Bella but I wanted to be sure that he's up for this. He's going to be in close proximity with Bell for a long period.

 _Don't worry Edward, I'm in control_.

Bella stood at one corner watching us and I came over to her side.

"This will be over soon and when we're done, I'll come get you as soon as possible, I promise" I kissed her hair and inhaled her scent letting the burn in my throat fill me with the strength I needed.

She nodded before speaking.

"Edward, could you give me a few minutes? I just need to go to the bathroom"

"Of course, Let me go with you" I was about to lead her when she raised her eyebrows at me in question.

"I'll just be right outside the door."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "Alice, a little help here?" She looked at my sister and Alice started to focus.

"He's going to wait until we would leave before he starts the chase." Alice confirmed and Bella looked at me. "See, No one's going to hurt me in the bathroom so I can go alone"

"Actually Bella, it wouldn't hurt to be safe. Have Edward go with you." Alice added and Bella frowned. "Fine" She conceded. I nodded at Alice and gave her a silent _Thank You_ before leaving them.

 _Keep an eye on her Edward._

We walked silently inside the house while the rest of the family we're getting ready to leave in the garage.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Scared" But there was no trace of fear in her words. She must be in shock. The more I need to make sure that she's away from any fight no matter what.

"Edward." Bella turned to me when we were at the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor? I need to change into comfortable clothes. Maybe you could get one at that spare room while I wash up in the bathroom? I'll just be quick. Don't worry."

"All right, I'll be back" She smiled at me I can see that there was something there in her eyes that I couldn't read.

I ran towards the spare room at the second floor. The room was already empty but Bella's scent still lingered. I opened the closet and saw some clothes that she wore. I got out a t-shirt and jeans and went back to the bathroom where I could hear the water running from inside.

"Bella, I got you your clothes." I called out. There was no answer.

"Edward!" Alice called out from the living room. There was a hint of anger and urgency in her voice.

"I can't see her!"

Panic suddenly filled my every being. I opened the bathroom door and sure enough, it was empty.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you all enjoyed reading. I want to thank everyone who have liked, followed and reviewed my story. It really, really means a lot to me. You're the reason why I want to make sure that you have something to look forward to every week. ^^

I've also re-watched the movies so I can keep the Twilight fever going. Hehehe

Reviews are welcome. ^^


	19. Chase

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and known events from Twilight are from SM, I do not own any of it.**

* * *

Can a vampire have a panic attack? Because I think I might be having one. How could she have ran away when I was just gone for only ten seconds?!

I looked around the house trying to see if she was in any of the other rooms, but Bella was nowhere to be found. Fear gripped through me. How have I put her in so much danger?! I felt that being with me have put her in this situation and I don't know what I'm going to do.

Alice went to get the rest of the family and they were frantic. We caught her fresh scent just outside the house and we all started to make a run to follow her scent.

"She couldn't have gone far. She's just a human for crying out loud!" Rosalie said in frustration. She was internally annoyed that we had to go through all this trouble just for her.

We followed her scent all the way to the cottage but there was no hint that she went inside. We circled around and there we got a fresh trail leading towards the river.

Alice was scanning for her future, but just like earlier today, Alice could no longer see Bella.

"Damn it Bella! What are trying to do?" Alice exclaimed in annoyance, but I could hear the worry and fear in her thoughts and guilt that her visions are not helping us right now.

"It was clever of her to use your blind spot so we won't be able to track her down" Jasper commented and I could feel a hint of admiration in his voice.

Her scent was turning on and off like she knew how to keep it hidden but I knew it would not be enough. If the tracker starts hunting her, he would be able to find her no matter what and that made me run faster. I needed to find her before he does.

 _Edward, Stop!_ Carlisle shouted in his thoughts which made me halt. I was about to question him when I realized where we were. We were at the boundary of Quileute Territory.

"We have to go back"

"No, I could sense her trail stronger on the other side." I insisted. I took a step forward.

"Don't push it kid. We don't want to start a war now."

 _I don't care._ I let out a hiss in frustration.

"Focus son. Bella needs us" That brought me to my senses.

"Let's get back to the house so we can think about what to do next" Jasper suggested.

"Why would she even go there?" Esme asked more to herself.

"Because she knows we can't follow her there" I said gravely.

" _Edward, don't you have any beaches in this area?" Bella had inquired while she was making barbecue in front of the cottage. I was lounging at the boulder that was now permanently placed there while watching her cook._

" _There's a beach down at La Push. It's an Indian reservation where the Quileute Tribe lives." I explained to her._

" _Interesting. You should take me there sometime." She cheerfully said._

" _Sorry Bella, I'm afraid I can't" She looked up at me._

" _Why not?" After brushing her barbecue with sauce, she left it to cook while she went and sat beside me on the boulder._

" _We're not allowed there" That got her interest peaking._

" _How so?"_

" _Do you know the natural enemy of vampires Bella?" I asked in return and she thought for a while before answering._

" _Ahm, werewolves?" I nodded and continued. "The Quileute tribe has a history of being able to shapeshift into wolves"_

" _Wow! Next thing I know, the next town from here are infested with zombies" Bella joked and I had to laugh at her comment. "Only you can take light of the supernatural beings around you." She just shrugged._

" _We actually encountered the wolves when we stayed here many years ago. They were just three at that time. We assured them that we don't hurt humans and that we only hunt animals. Their leader, Ephraim Black, made a treaty with us that as long as we don't harm any humans and enter their territory, they would not get in our way and they will keep our secret from the rest of the humans."_

" _Do you still think there are wolves now or if they still remember you?" Bella asked curiously._

" _I don't know. They're all probably dead by now but I know their stories have been passed down from generation to generation. Some may not believe it but there are still some that does."_

" _So… no beach then?" Bella finally asked._

" _Afraid not"_

" _Too bad. You won't have a chance to see me in my bikini then" She got down from the boulder and sashayed her way back to her barbecue and I couldn't help but feel disappointed at the lost of opportunity._

I shouldn't have told her about the story. Now, she actually used that knowledge against us.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room while the others stood motionless around me.

"Will you stay still!" Rosalie complained, and I growled at her.

"Edward" Esme warned, and I gave out a sigh.

"I don't know where to find her!"

"I know you're worried Edward but you're not helping here. We want to find her as much as you do. She's family you know" Emmett said and there was determination from his voice and the fact that in his mind, he wanted an opportunity to fight another vampire.

Alice was still trying to find Bella in her vision with no such luck. Jasper was right, if Bella decided to go home, Alice won't be able to see her, and she can go wherever she wants without us being able to find her.

"It's already past noon, where do you think she's going?" Esme asked worriedly.

"If she's smart, she's going to run far away from the tracker as much as she possible" Rosalie pointed out.

Jasper wore a calculated look and I let out a strangled sound at where his thoughts were leading. Carlisle saw the exchange.

"What is it Jasper?" Carlisle asked him.

"There's only two possibilities here" Everyone was paying attention to him.

"Either Rosalie is right, and Bella's running away from danger which she'll probably have to do for the rest of her life or…. She's going to face this head on and confront James" I cringed.

"What!" The family gasped, and I didn't want to think of the possibility.

"After knowing Bella for just a short while, we all know she's not going to back down. She wants to make sure we're far away as possible so won't get involved and then she's going to confront him"

 _She's suicidal._

 _She won't stand a chance!_

 _We have to do something!_

"Alice is there anything that you can find that can help us?" I pleaded. I can't lose her, not like this.

"I'm trying to track James instead, but he seems to be at a dead end for now." That gave me hope.

"What do you think she'll do if she confronts him?" Carlisle was asking me, and I looked at him, afraid of the answer.

"Bella has this notion that she's strong enough to fight a vampire. She's going to want to fight him" Another gasp from the family.

"She's just a human! She needs our help!" Emmett exclaimed.

"We all heard her earlier regarding how she got here so there is a possibility that she can fight" Alice told them.

"But we don't really know what she's capable off. Edward's only seen her against other humans and she still doesn't have her memories back. She'll most probably rely on muscle memory and instinct to fight." Carlisle explained.

"That's too risky when you're trying to fight a vampire" Jasper agreed.

I can't stand this any longer.

"Where are you going Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sitting around waiting for Bella to be killed."

"What's your plan?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to find a way to track her" I finally said.

"Alright, Esme and I will go with you." Carlisle decided. "The rest of you, see if you can track James. If we can get to him before he gets to Bella, the better" At this, Emmett gave a loud whoop.

We split into two groups. Carlisle, Esme and I retraced Bella's trail to see if we have missed something and when we got to the Quileute boundary, we turned to a different direction to see if we can catch her scent outside their territory, but it was a long shot.

We ran north of the boundary but still no traces of Bella or even anyone venturing in this area.

It was starting to get dark and I was starting to lose hope when my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice.

"Edward, I saw him! He's with Bella!"

* * *

 **AN:** Whew! That was exciting! Lemme know what you think…. In the meantime, let's take a moment to relax and step out of Edwards point of view on the next chapter to be uploaded… hopefully in the next few days. I just need to make it first, teehee XD


	20. Strangers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and any of its characters!^^**

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

 _Why am I here? I should already be halfway to Port Angeles by now._

To be honest, I really was just moping around because my friends ditched me for some girls that they were dating in school. Quil and Embry were supposed to tag along with me to Port Angeles, so we could get some parts for my car that I was working on, but they cancelled on me at the last minute.

Sighing, I stood up straight after leaning from my old Chevy truck. My dad used to drive this before an accident caused him to be in a wheelchair. It had sentimental value but the thing's gotta go. It was too slow for me and I don't think the truck's gonna last any longer. Maybe I can get enough from selling this think so I could buy the parts that I needed to fix my Volkswagen Rabbit.

I was about to get in the truck when I remembered Quil's words earlier at school.

 _"C'mon Jacob, have some fun!"_

 _"Fixing my car is my idea of fun." I pointed out. "Yeah, Yeah, we're not talking about tinkering with your toys" Embry joined in as he looked in the direction of some girls that we're coming out of the cafeteria._

 _Quil nudged him at the side and they went over to the girls to ask them out. I saw the girls giggle at something they said, and I couldn't help but sigh._

" _I thought we were going to Port Angeles?!" I called to them._

" _We are! We won't be long! Meet you at First Beach at Two!" Quil waived and I knew then, that was the last I'm going to see them today._

But I still came here anyway. I inhaled a lungful and smiled to myself. "Oh well, might as well get it over with."

I was about to get back in the car when I saw something flash in my peripheral vision. I looked around to see if anyone was there, but the beach was empty.

I looked up at the sky and there it was again. I scanned the area and my eyes traveled to the top of the cliff where we usually go cliff diving and there it was. Someone was up there, I didn't know who it was, but I didn't think it was someone from the reservation.

I jogged closer and I could faintly make out a figure of a woman standing dangerously close to the edge of the cliff and seeing that she was fully dressed, I didn't think she was up for some recreational cliff diving.

I ran as fast as I could until I reached the base of the cliff and started to walk my way up. When I reached the top, I saw a woman in her jeans and hoodie. Her hair that was up to her shoulders were swaying with the strong wind. My heart jumped. With her built, I was actually afraid that the wind would blow her away but she stood firmly at the edge of the cliff, unmoving except her hand that was flipping some kind of watch. That must have been what caused the flash that I saw earlier.

I was hesitant to approach. Was she trying to jump off the cliff? If so, my approach might scare her, and she might make a misstep and fall to her death.

"The view here is really nice." The woman suddenly spoke, and I was surprised that she knew I was there. She turned towards me and I almost felt my heart pop out of my chest. She was beautiful. Her brown eyes were mesmerizing, and she didn't even make an effort to mesmerize me.

"It is" I answered. I wasn't sure if I was referring to the view or to her. I hope she didn't notice that. _Get a grip of yourself Jacob! Be cool…_ I tried to tell myself. _Geez Is this how it feels to like someone?_

She smiled at me but there was something in her eyes that I couldn't distinguish. Was it sadness? I tried to clear my head. I need to deal with the matter at hand. What was she doing her? Was she trying to kill herself?

"The water's really cold at this time of year." I made small talk. Maybe I can distract her enough to keep her away from the edge. She placed the watch in her pocket and sighed.

"I guess so. You come here often?" She asked curiously. "Sometimes, me and my friends would usually go cliff diving when we're up for it" I smiled fondly. I slowly walked towards her when she started walking just inches from the edge. My hands instinctively reached for her.

"Whoah Careful!" I almost shouted but she never lost her balance. Instead she looked at me and she must have seen the panic in my face that she decided to move away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew. You almost gave me a heart attack!" She smiled warmly this time. "Sorry about that. You thought I was trying to jump?" She casually asked, and I didn't know how to respond. I just nodded.

"Don't worry. I was just thinking… worrying actually."

"About what?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"Nothing, don't mind me." She laughed but how can I ignore her?

"Are you from town?" Her pale complexion clearly shows that she was not from the reservation and I would know. The population here was so small that I probably knew all the girls who lived here.

"In a way" She didn't go into details. She saw a log lying nearby and went over to sit on it. There was an empty space beside her and I tentatively walked over to where she was sitting. Might as well try my luck. If she doesn't like me hanging around, I could always leave. She didn't protest with me close to her, so I sat down beside her making sure that there was still a small space between us.

"So…" I moved my body, so I could face her. "You here for vacation?" It was a few seconds before she answered. "I'm not sure yet."

"Why so?" I asked then quickly added. "I don't mean to pry of course but it looked like you needed someone you can talk to and since I'm here…" I let my sentence hang. She really didn't have to tell me anything. After all, I was still just a stranger. But deep inside, I really wanted to know more about her.

The look on her face showed that she was contemplating if she was going to share or not and I heard her sigh.

"Well, my… boyfriend…" I felt my hope crumble into pieces. _Damn! Why Did I have to ask?!_

"My boyfriend and his family, they're kind of in trouble because of me…"

"What kind of trouble?" I asked intrigued. So much for infatuation but this girl needs someone to talk to. Maybe we can be friends? I would definitely want to be her friend.

"It's complicated. I had to leave so they won't be involved. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to them… if something happens… to him…" I saw the pain in her eyes and I can see that she loves this guy and his family deeply. Lucky Guy!

"Is your… boyfriend… from here?" _Someone I know perhaps?_

"He lives just outside of town. I'm not sure if you know them though" It felt like she didn't want to share their identity, so I let it go.

"What are you planning to do?" I changed the subject. She thought for a moment while looking at the horizon.

"There's something that I need to take off…alone… but first I need to find a way to get out of town… probably go to Port Angeles or something" _Well, what do you know!_

"You're in luck! I'm actually off to Port Angeles today. I just need to go to town to sell my old truck then I'm going to Port Angeles to buy some stuff. You're welcome to join me if you want. Well, we'll have to ride a bus to Port Angeles since I still don't have a license." I grinned sheepishly.

"Oh…I don't want to be a burden"

"No, no, no… I insist and besides, I'll have someone I can talk to" It might be an opportunity for me to get to know her more. She thought about my offer.

"Are there usually a lot of people in the bus at this time?" She asked. "I think so, yeah"

She looked like she already decided so I stood up and she followed.

"Let's go down to my truck. I'll give you a ride." _Oh! I forgot to introduce myself… Just smooth Jacob…_

"By the way, the name's Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake if you want." I reached out my hand. She looked at me with surprise like the name was familiar, but she didn't say anything.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer, Bella." She accepted my hand in a surprisingly firm handshake.

"Bella…" I smiled. We walked together to where my car was waiting and realized something when we reached the bottom.

"Hey, how'd you get here anyway? I don't see any vehicle nearby."

"I ran here" She replied casually before walking past me. She is one weird girl.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oooh, my chapters are starting to be longer and longer. XD I'm not sure if I was able to get Jacob's POV close to the books though but I did what I could hehehe.

Yey! We're going back to Edward's head on the next chapter! I really hope I can pull this off. The fight scene looked cool in my imagination. I don't know how it's gonna look like in writing though. Nyhahahah

Thank you all for your kind reviews!


	21. Human Vs Vampire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: OMG! We're almost done! There's probably 1 or 2 chapters left from the first book. Of course, I still have a lot of idea that's waiting to be written down covering the whole Twilight Saga, we haven't even explored Bella's origins yet! So there's more to come! I'm just not sure if I should mark Twilight Collision complete and start a whole new story for the next books or I may just continue it so it's one looong story. What do you think? Anywhoo… here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _We ran north of the boundary but still no traces of Bella or even anyone venturing in this area._

 _It was starting to get dark and I was starting to lose hope when my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice._

" _Edward, I saw him! He's with Bella!"_

Carlisle and Esme were instantly at my side as they listened to Alice give us the direction where she saw Bella confronting James. The address was an abandoned warehouse near the port in Tacoma and Alice and the others were already on their way. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she got there but right now, the only thing that came to my mind after Alice ended the call was to run and run I did.

I did not bother to check if Carlisle and Esme were able to follow. I only knew because I could still hear their mind, but I was not able to make out what they were thinking because I was focused on my goal, which was to be with Bella.

I ran as fast as my vampire speed could take me, I ran as if my life depended on it, Bella's life depended on it.

They say that if people die, their whole life flashes right before their eyes but it wasn't my life that was flashing before me, it was Bella's.

From the day that we found her in the crater, how her scent was the sweetest thing that I have encountered from my existence,

to her waking up and finding out who and what we were,

to her decision to stay with us even though she knew what we were,

to those long nights where she let me stay with her and I would watch her sleep,

to the moment where I showed her what I looked like in the sun, confessing my love for her and realizing that she loved me in return,

to the night where she first showed that she was not just an ordinary human,

to the time we went back to the place where we found her, and her memories started to return,

to the moment where she declared that she wanted to stay with me, here with my family,

and to the last moment that I saw her before she ran off to her death.

I was not dying but with what the love of my life is facing, I might as well be.

I thought back to her insistence to fight earlier. She said that she wanted to fight, that she can fight. I believed her, but I believed that it was not enough to face off a vampire but right now, I wanted it to be true. I wanted her to be strong enough to face the hunter or at least strong enough to hold him off until I arrive.

But what if I arrive too late? It hurts to think about it, but I had to. This was a different pain that I felt. Before, when Bella decided she wanted to go home, it hurt but I knew that somewhere, she would be alive. This time it was different... The pain shook my very being that I realized I don't think I could ever continue my existence if Bella was gone. If Bella dies, I would have to find a way to follow her because my existence would just be in misery without her…

I have come to that decision just as I could see the dock in front of me, with Carlisle and Esme close behind. It was dark, and no one was around. I scanned the area for any signs of life like thoughts of a dangerous hunter or the heartbeat of the woman I love but there was none. It was unnerving.

 _The warehouse._ Carlisle thought, and I saw it came to view.

I focused again and finally I could make out a single heartbeat from inside and Bella's scent. I could also smell James and I heard myself growl in fury.

I hated it, but reading his mind was the only way for me to see Bella, and there I saw everything… and even with my vampire speed, I felt like time was in slow motion as I saw what was happening inside.

James was circling Bella who stood poised and without a single hint of fear, as always. James was curious yet annoyed in his mind that she was not cowering in fear. She wanted her to scream, she wanted her to beg. This was no fun, so he decided he wanted to play with her a little longer.

I could smell her from his mind and he wanted so much to taste her, but not before he was done playing.

"Once I'm done with you I'm going to tell that coven how I slowly took your pathetic little life" He taunted, and Bella shot him an angry look which he found funny.

"Leave them out of this! It's me you want! Kill me then be done with it!"

He appeared in front of Bella, but she didn't even flinch.

"Then beg… for your life" His velvety voice spoke.

"No" She said stubbornly. He growled and threw Bella towards a trailer. The trailer shook on impact and left a dent to where her body hit the trailer and she fell on the ground.

 _Awww, I hope I didn't kill her… there's so much I wanted to do to…_

"You caught me by surprise" she said casually as she slowly stood up like nothing happened.

He stood there dumbfounded. _How?!_

And then we smelled it.

Bella saw the change in his features and glanced at her arm. There was a small cut and noticed that she had landed near a few glass shards.

She picked up one glass and did the craziest thing, she slashed her arm enough for blood to trickle in her arms. Without taking her eyes of her attacker, she smiled a calculating smile then all hell broke loose.

James launched himself towards Bella with the only thought of draining her of her blood, but she sidestepped.

Unfortunately, she was not fast enough because he caught her arm and tried to drag her towards him, but she jumped and kicked him in the chest sending them flying away from each other with James unceremoniously thrown to the ground while Bella landed on her feet.

James growled, furious that a human was able to throw her like that and made another attack and that was when we arrived. Alice and the others burst from the door in our right while the three of us jumped inside the warehouse from the window on the southside and that few seconds it took to land, I saw everything in detail no longer from James' mind but from the scene in front of me.

Bella was ready this time as she crouched in anticipation then jumped as soon as James closed the gap. She landed behind him and grabbed him by the neck in a chocking hold.

When my feet landed, I froze in place unable to believe what I was seeing in front of me.

Bella was overpowering a vampire.

James was thrashing with Bella's bleeding arm just inches from his mouth, but her hold was strong.

He was about to claw her arm when Emmett and Rosalie grabbed each of his arms to keep him from moving and he growled in anger.

Bella held him firmly and in one swift motion, dislocated his head from his body.

I stood with all the chaos everywhere. Bella let go of the head while Rosalie and Emmett ripped the rest of his body parts while Carlisle looked for something to set his body on fire. Esme went to Alice's side to make sure Jasper was okay. I could see Alice in the background trying to calm Jasper who stood rigid at the entrance because of the smell of Bella's blood.

I could smell gasoline and could see James's body burst in flames and then there was Bella, she stood there panting like she just ran a marathon and then sensing my presence, she turned to me and I could see the relief in her eyes as she smiled.

And then she collapsed.

* * *

 **AN: Yey! I got the action scene down! where... that was intense.. I think I used up all my imagination there XD**

 **Poor Edward... here he was contemplating suicide if Bella dies only to see her kick James's ass!**

 **Reviews, reviews, reviews! Appreciate the reviews!**


	22. End

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters! I wish I do *sniff sniff***

* * *

"Carlisle, why isn't she waking up?" I tried to keep my voice calm but seeing that it's been 48 hours since the encounter at the warehouse, I haven't really been able to pull myself together.

We were back home, and we had laid Bella in her bed back at the cottage. Carlisle has been monitoring her condition while the others were back in the house still reeling at the thought that my human girlfriend just killed a vampire.

"Edward, she will wake up" Carlisle assured me. He was standing at the foot of the bed while I sat beside her sleeping figure, holding her hand. After what happened, I was afraid of letting go.

"But I still don't understand why it has to be so long!" I was anxious.

 _Want me to get Jasper for you?_ He thought.

"No, I'm fine" I lied.

"Son, she's physically exhausted. Who wouldn't be after all that happened. Her body needs to recover. She'll wake up once she's ready" Carlisle assured _. I still can't believe it. It was so impossible, yet she was able to destroy a vampire_. Carlisle's thoughts flashed back to what happened and I let out a grimace.

"I'm sorry but to be honest, I've never been this perplexed in all my three hundred years of existence. Bella is quite an extraordinary individual don't you think?"

I had to agree with Carlisle. I had underestimated Bella, but I still can't wrap my mind that she wasn't an ordinary human.

However, she was never bothered for a second about what I am so why should I be bothered about what she can do? After all, she was still Bella albeit stronger than normal, but nevertheless, still My Bella.

"Edward, you should hunt. You need to be yourself when she wakes up" He interrupted my thoughts.

"I can handle it"

 _Are you sure?_

I nodded. After I was so close of losing Bella, I had a new sense of strength in fighting the monster inside me that desired her blood. I knew then that I would be strong enough to fight it.

Bella stirred beside me and her eyes slowly opened. She took in her surroundings for a few seconds before her eyes fell on to me. That was when she jumped up and slammed her body onto me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a fierce embrace.

"Edward I'm so sorry for leaving" I could hear her trying to bite back a sob.

"Oh Love, I thought I lost you!" the pain in my voice was apparent that she held me tighter, making her strength apparent. It was not enough to hurt me, but it was there.

"You had us worried there for a second." Carlisle spoke, and Bella realized that we weren't alone in the room. She loosened her grip, so she can look at my father beside me but instead of letting go, she snugged closer, so she could see us both.

"I'm really sorry for causing trouble to your family Carlisle." She apologized sincerely, and my father smiled.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault and please do remember that you are part of our family now."

She looked at him for a few seconds before replying.

"Thank you… for being there. I'm glad you found me when you did, or I don't know what could've happened if that fight lasted a while longer." I tensed at her words.

"Where are the others?" Bella suddenly changed the subject as if sensing my distress.

"They're at the main house Love, they were really worried about you" I told her.

"We should go to them. I want to thank them and tell them I'm okay." Bella looked at Carlisle.

"Of course. I should go ahead and let them know you'll be joining us. Maybe Esme can prepare some food for you" _Son, I'll give you some time alone before you join us._ Carlisle added in his thoughts before he sprinted back towards the house.

After a few of Bella's heartbeat, I was aware that we were finally alone, and she was staring at me with so much intensity.

"You're okay?" I knew she was referring to my eyes that was slowly losing its golden glow.

"Now that you're here, I am more than okay." Her face was just inches from mine and before I could add anything else, Bella pressed her lips slowly into mine and it was like everything that had happened the previous days didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was her and me, here together.

I couldn't get enough of her as I deepened my kiss with a sense of urgency that I never felt before. I heard her soft moan as she moved her body as close as she can while my arms instinctively wrapped around her.

We were in that position for a few intense moments until Bella broke the kiss to catch her breath, yet she kept her body where it was. Our foreheads were glued together as she closed her eyes trying to pull herself together. She bit her lip softly and God how I wanted to kiss her again.

I've been wanting more and more every time Bella and I would be this intimate and it doesn't help my resolve when I see her looking at me and her eyes shouting that she wanted more too. But that was something I would not be willing to take the risk.

I knew I was in control, but it didn't mean I wouldn't be putting Bella at risk if I let myself be consumed with desire. It was a desire so strong it made the thirsty monster look like a joke, but I had to be the one to show restraint because if the recent events taught me any lesson, it's that Bella would not think twice about putting herself in danger and she would rather take the risk of getting hurt so she can be with me more than anything else.

I focused and thought about a different danger that she was in not long ago. I needed to make sure that she won't intentionally put herself on that situation again.

"Bella…" I grabbed her hands from behind me and placed it in my chest. She let her fingers trace small patterns in my chest and I had to focus to keep me from being distracted by her touch.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you promise me one thing?" She sat up straight and became serious. She waited for me to continue.

"Promise me that you won't put yourself in danger like that again? I know you can take care of yourself, but it would kill me if anything happens to you" I didn't want to tell her that I've already contemplated that when I thought I would be too late.

She made the choice of staying here with me and my family, so I vowed that I would be with her and protect her as long as she lives, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Bella took time to answer and I sensed that she was conflicted.

"I don't know if I can promise that" My brows furrowed, and she lifted her fingers, so she could smoothen it out.

"Edward, I'm truly sorry about what happened. I should have been more stubborn about the idea of joining you and the others in fighting James instead of going off on my own." She said without batting an eyelash, and I don't know if I was going to be relieved or be worried at the idea.

"I was too complacent to take him on my own. Maybe if I had my memories, it wouldn't have been that difficult but If you ask me if I would do that again then I wouldn't hesitate" I can't believe what she was saying!

"But – "I tried to argue but she silenced me with her fingers on my lips.

"I know you want to protect me, I really do, and I love you for that. But when I faced off with him, I felt a sense of duty to make sure that he doesn't harm anybody else. I needed to fight him. I don't have my memories, but I knew then…" She paused before continuing and she was choosing her words carefully.

"Fighting is in my blood. I knew it. I can feel it. I felt it when I knocked down those thugs in Port Angeles and I felt it when I was facing James. But I'm not just going to fight for the love of it Edward. I fight to protect. I fight to make sure no one else gets hurt. That's why I didn't want all of you to go after James. I fight to protect anyone that needed protection and for those that I cared about... Even if those I cared about are seven really strong vampires." She added playfully in the end and I was in awe.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Her conviction was so strong it felt like talking to a totally different Bella.

I remembered her words when she spoke of her memories. _There was chaos everywhere, explosions, people needing help. It was like the world was ending._ What kind of world was she living that made her have this kind of mindset? That made her fight? That made her want to protect others?

Even if this world held mythical creatures like us, we had a semblance of normalcy in our lives. It made me think that she would be better off here with us than going back home which I was glad she had already decided before.

This was a side of her that I did not expect. Gone was the girl that was scared because she lost her memories. This was a side of her that made me love her even more.

"I can promise you this instead" She continued, and this piqued my interest.

"I promise not to make rash decisions like that if we get into some kind of trouble again" I raised one brow at her.

"You think there's more danger in the future?"

She shrugged. "I'm not Alice but I have a strong feeling it's not going to be easy getting a happily ever after here"

I had to laugh. "Only you can associate vampires with a fairytale ending" She stuck her tongue out at me playfully then made a serious face.

"But Edward… If something does come up. Please… let me be by your side" She looked at me pleadingly but what she's asking was hard.

"I can be strong if I want to. I know that now. With or without my memories" the last part caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to dwell too much about my lost memories from now on." She decided.

"So, you have no plans of trying to find your way home?"

"I still do of course but I'm going to take my time. If I find my way home, then good. If my memories would return, then better. That's going to help me a lot but right now, I just want to enjoy these moments here… with you if you may." She pressed her lips softly into mine in a chaste kiss and I never wanted this day to end but I remember that there were others who were probably wondering what's taking us so long.

"I guess it's time for us to go back to the main house. Everyone wants to see how our hero is doing" I smiled and stood up, so she could get out of bed.

"I didn't do all that you know" She reminded me.

"True but you were the one who decapitated a vampire and you're the human." I told her and then something Emmett said made my smile. "Emmett's so blown away by what you did that he plans to call you Buffy for the next few days" I knew she was familiar with the reference when I heard her watch video clips of the TV series when she was staying at the main house. Bella was wide-eyed then she let out a girlish giggle.

"Fine… Go get my wooden stake Spike! It's time to invade a vampire's den!" She pointed to the direction of the main house as she started to run with me following in her pace and my laugh disturbing the forest behind us.

END OF BOOK ONE

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Buffy and Spike and any reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

 **OMG! I did it! It's done! This was my very first fanfic and I finished it! Yey! There's a lot to come of course so I hope you stay can stay tuned.**

 **I want to take this opportunity to thank those who have reviewed my story!**

 **'** **probably . lost . in . a .book** **, Twilove4ever, cbmorefie, Overnight's child , sujari6, Onemilllives, Reinbeau, orchidluv, LAoR**

 **You guys ROCK! Thank you so much guys for your support! It means a lot to me and also to the silent readers and those who followed and favorited my story. Thanks so much!**


End file.
